Joseph & Kero
by animefanman777
Summary: When the Sakura cards have been released once again and their master gone, a young teenage boy named Joseph teams up with Kero to search and rescue the cards before the evil Dr. Waru and his minions take over the world by using the magic of the cards. The two heroes will save the cards and the day as they search high and low in Long Beach, California.
1. A Tragic Beginning

**Joseph & Kero**

**from the spin-off of Cardcaptor Sakura**

**& based on the plotline of Lilo & Stitch the series**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Hello there viewers and fan people and welcome to the first episode (or chapter) of "Joseph and Kero." All rights of the "Cardcaptor Sakura" characters goes to CLAMP. I don't own them.

For those of you who like Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors (English Dub), then you're going to like this story. The story takes place after Sakura seals every card and transformed them into the Sakura cards, plus sealing the Nothing card into the Hope card. There will be new characters that are going to be the main, but the original characters of "Cardcaptor Sakura" will make their appearance as the story progresses.

Also the story's plotline will have a main antagonist, a mastermind villian, since the original series didn't have a villian to steal or abuse the cards for evil purposes.

Please do review, your questions and comments will help me improve the story. For more latest news on this story, visit my forum on my account.

And now, enjoy. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Tragic Beginning<strong>

In the night of Tomoeda, the moon was full and bright as it shines on the streets and buildings in the town. The streets were quiet and everyone is quietly asleep. It seems normal for everyone, especially for Sakura and Kero. The two were out flying in the night sky as they happily looked down at their peaceful town with no harm or chaos. The two landed near a shrine's gate where their friends are standing and waiting for Sakura and Kero to come down. As Sakura lands on her feet, her wings on her back disappeared as they turned back into a card and floated into Sakura right hand.

"That was a lovely night fight, huh Kero?" Sakura said with glee.

"You bet Sakura." Kero happily responded, "I can see your magical powers have increased really well. It's no wonder that you're the new master of the cards and a descendent of Clow Reed."

"I've got everything on camera." Tomoyo said with glee. "This will be another memento video I'll keep for my collection."

"You're going to record every single clip of Sakura and her magical cards aren't you?" Meiling said in exasperation.

Sakura giggled with joy, but then Syaoran Li approaches to her. "Hey Sakura," he said to her, "I'm glad you had a nice flight. You look…lovely out there." He blushed

"Thanks Li-kun." Sakura said with glee, "You're really a kind guy." Syaoran blushed even more from Sakura's kind words. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled.

Just then an ominous shadow hovered over Sakura and her friends. When they noticed the shadow, they looked up and see young man with long, silver hair that flows down to his back in loose ponytail. He had silver-blue eyes with short bangs on his forehead. He also wears a white silken robe set with a dark blue armor. He has jeweled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder, and he huge angel wings on his back. "Yue…" Sakura responded. He came floating down and landed in front of Sakura.

"You seem to be really cheerful tonight." Yue said as bowed in front of Sakura. "I hope you continue to train hard and become a wonderful cardcaptor."

"Oh! Yue…thanks." Sakura replied with little surprise.

Tomoyo smiled, but then she makes a thought, "Hey you guys," everyone got their attention on her, "Our future to our lives is coming up around the corner. I was wondering…are we ever going to be together…forever?" After that last sentence, everyone paused for a moment not knowing if they are ever going to stay close together forever. But Sakura makes an answer...

"Of course we are." Sakura responded in confidence. Everyone looked at Sakura. "I know that high school is coming up soon, and so our dreams of our future. But I know that no matter how far we go or apart we are we'll always be together."

Kero was a little unsure about what Sakura said. "Are you really sure Sakura?" Kero said with little concern.

"Of course Kero."

"How can you tell?"

Sakura then smiled, "Because the magic of love and our friendship will always be in our hearts forever, no matter if we see or not see each other again." Kero smiled at her wonderful master Sakura as he hugged her cheek with happiness. All of their friends smiled too, including Yue.

It seems life is really going well for Sakura and everyone, that is until…

* * *

><p><strong>20 years later…<strong>

Somewhere deep in the sky's atmosphere, a huge black dragon-like airship flies through the blue sky. The front had a dragon face shape with the glaring eyes as a huge windshield. It also has horn lasers sticking out of the side of the face. The wings stretched out about a third-quarter mile long with huge engine propellers under them. And at the end of the ship are the rocket thrusters blasting at incredible speed.

Inside the ship and in the aircraft carrier room, a huge and muscled commander about six feet tall with spiky blonde hair and bushy eyebrows got out of his battleship along with three of his teenage cohorts. One had glasses with short brown hair and wavy bangs; another is a crossed-eye with light brown curly hair; and the last had small beading eyes and a tooth sticking out of his mouth with black short hair sticking up a little. The three cohorts brought a small wooden rectangular box out of the ship with care.

"Be careful with that." The commanded ordered them. "The boss needs them if he and we want to succeed our mission."

"Yes sir." the cohort with glasses responded. The three minions held the box tightly as they and the commanded start to head to the bridge.

But somewhere in the shadows, behind the battleships contain three interlopers, two women and a man, hiding from danger.

"They are taking it to their leader." said the man.

"Well I'm not going to let that happen." said the woman.

* * *

><p>At the bridge, the whole room contained a lot of computers and technology. Many minions are at their computer positions guiding and analyzing the ship. Half of the minions are human with a robotic helmet they're wearing and has two antennas one on each side, while the other half are programmed robots. In the center of the bridge is a man wearing a white lab coat. It has two buttons near the neck collar and a pocket holder with a pen inside it. The man has split mustache in the shapes of "V's" and has white hair with his sideburns sticking out on the side.<p>

Just then, the man in the lab coat heard the commander coming inside. He turned and speaks, "Ah, Moorke Tsutonai, you're back. Did you get it?"

"Yes sir!" Moorke replied. "Cohorts!" His trusted minions came and brought the box to the man in the coat.

"Here it sir!" the minion with glasses commanded.

The man in the coat smiled evilly to see the box. "Yes! At last!" he said with great evil. "Dr. Hal Waru you did it!" he opened the box and pulled out of what was in it. "The ultimate power for my conquest." There in his hands is a book with a pink cover with a star on it. He raised it up high and shouts, "The book is mine!" He laughed evilly with great success. He then looked inside the book and sees the cards stacked inside the pages of the book. "And all the cards are present. With this powerful and magical item, I will use its powers and take control over the whole world. And everyone will bow down before the great mastermind of Dr. Hal Waru." He continued to laugh evilly until… _**Swoop!**_ The book from Hal's hand is gone. Dr. Waru noticed in surprise and then makes angry look. "What the!? Hey! Where's my book!?"

"It's not _your _book." someone shouted. Dr. Waru, Moorke, and the three minions heard the voice and turned toward the sound. "It's _mine_!" There in front of the villains are two women and a man bracing themselves for a battle. The young man wears green Chinese-style battle costume with his elemental sword in his hand. A young woman beside him has black pointing hair buns on her sides of her head with her long twin pigtails that are braided, and she wears a Chinese garb, with ying-yang symbol in the middle. And the woman in the front of the two has a costume of red shorts and cape, a pastel white hat and over skirt; she calls it the Return Costume. The book floated toward the woman in the Return Costume. It was Kero handing over the book to the woman. "Way to go Kero." the woman in the costume said with joy.

"Ha, anything for my great magical partner." Kero said proudly.

"What!?" Dr. Waru shouted, "How did you sneak onboard!?"

"We have our ways." The woman in the Chinese garb said cheekily.

"You will never rule this world with these cards by your evil ambitions." The woman in the costume stated firmly.

"Oh on the contrary my magical one," Dr. Waru responded, "I am the most powerful and smartest mastermind in this world, and once I steal your cards' magic for my conquest, everybody, including you, will bow before me. I will be _UNSTOPPABLE_!"

"That's not going to happen!" The man in the Chinese battle uniform shouted.

"Minions! Get them and retrieve that book!" the doctor ordered. The minions gathered up in a large group and charged.

The three stowaways flinched a little, but the woman in the costume gives a command, "We got what we came here for, let's get out of here!" The other two nodded as the three dashed off back into the aircraft carrier hold. They're in hot pursuit as the three stowaways ran with all their might with the Dr. Waru, Moorke and his cohorts, and the minions on their tails.

* * *

><p>As they arrived in the carrier hold, the woman in the Chinese garb puts her hand on her right ear as she turns on her transceiver. "Alright! We got it!" she said while running for her life.<p>

On the side of the transceiver, a woman, in a white gown with long gray hair and two sticks in her left side of her head, hears the other woman on her transceiver and then responds calmy, "Gotcha." She then turns to her female bodyguard and makes a command. "Take her up!" The guard nodded in response.

The three stowaways arrived at the close hatch of the carrier as the man in the Chinese-Battle style costume makes a chant. "Element! Fire!" He pulled out a talisman and places it on his sword as a burst of great fire came out of the talisman and blasts the hatch wall creating a giant hole. The three stowaways, along with Kero, jumped through the hole and disappeared.

When Dr. Waru, Moorke and his cohorts, and the minions arrived at the hatch and sees the three stowaways got away. They flinched in shock. "What the-!?" Dr. Waru said in surprised. They thought the interlopers suicide themselves, but when they got closer to the hole of the hatch, they flinched again and widen their eyes. A silver jet hovered in front of the villains as the three stowaways are on top of it. The three and woman in the gown smiled and waved goodbye as the jet turned around and flew away. Dr. Waru became furious letting steam coming out of his head. "GRRR! AFTER THEM!"

* * *

><p>On the jet, the three celebrated for their success to retrieve the pink book. Kero was full of joy too, and so is the woman in the gown. But their celebration was short lived when a surprise missile attack hit the jet. The gang looked up and in shock a fleet of airships are tailing them and the jet.<p>

In one of the airships contain Moorke as he gives his fleet a command. "Shoot them! Shoot them! And get that book back!" The fleet did to stop the jet from escaping.

The jet did everything it can to avoid being attacked. The woman in the gown makes a call to her friends on the roof. "Ugh! At this rate, we won't lose them!" she shouted.

"Keep going!" The man in the Chinese-battle costume replied. "We have to make it back to the Defense Facility!"

The jet keeps getting attacked by the airships. But then Moorke makes another command, "They are slowing down." he said, "Hurry! Launch the capture beam!"

"Roger that!" Gears replied as he is in another ship, "Launching the capture beam." And Gears did as he pressed a blue button. The airship opened a laser cannon and aims towards the two woman and the man on top of the jet. The laser cannon charges up, until… _**Flash!**_ A blue beam heads towards its target.

When the three people on top of the ship looked up, they see the beam coming towards them. They tried to jump out of the way, but they were caught in the beam. They protected themselves from the beam, but they didn't feel any harm.

"Target locked." Gears stated, "Retrieving the book."

As the beam is still onto the three people, something moved and started to come out of the woman in the Return Costume's pocket. She flinched in surprise when the pink book started to float away and head towards the airship. "No!" she cried. As acted fast and grabbed the book not letting fall into the wrong hands. But while holding onto the book tightly, the woman is also lifted into the air and head straight to the airship with the laser cannon.

"No! Wait!" Kero shouted as he flew toward the woman flying to the airship.

The woman in the costume held tightly to the book not letting the book go. Gears in the ship became concerned. "Sir, she won't let go!" he said to his commander, "What should we do?"

Moorke watches, and then he makes a command, "Quick! Entrapped them!"

"Right sir!" Gears responded. He and a couple of other minions in their airships surrounded the woman and Kero. The two were worried wondering what's going to happen. The three ships opened their hatches and brought out a ray gun aiming towards the woman and Kero. The minions pressed a green button and waves beam came out from the ray guns and created a trapped bubble for the woman and Kero.

The other two on top of the jet jolted in surprise seeing the woman and Kero trapped in a bubble. The woman in the gown called a halt on the jet as the whole air vehicle turned toward the trapped people.

The woman and Kero tried to break free, but the bubble is too strong to break. As they struggle to break free, an airship containing Dr. Waru came floating towards the trapped duo. "Ha! Ha! Ha! HAAA!" he laughed evilly, "Now that you're trapped in my unbreakable bubble, you'll never escape." The woman and Kero glared at Dr. Waru with little anger. "Now hand over the book, and I'll let you free. If not, my men will blast you into smithereens." The woman and Kero feel a little terrified, and so did the people on and in the jet.

"What do we do?" Kero panicked. The woman wasn't really sure. Everywhere she looked the two are surrounded by Dr. Waru's airships. She felt lost, except… there is one sacrifice option she had in mind. She turned to Kero with sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Kero asked.

The woman slowly replied, "Kero, I'm leaving everything to you to protect the cards. I know it's not the right choice, but it's the only way to protect the world from danger."

Kero paused a moment, but then he became shocked of what the woman is thinking. "No! You can't be serious!" Kero shouted and panicked.

The woman makes a tear, "I'm sorry Kero, but it's up to you and the others to save the day and the world." Kero makes a sad expression look on his face as the woman stood up and got her Star Wand ready. Kero begged not to perform this sacrifice spell, but the woman smiled and starts to chant. "O Key that wields the power of the stars, I hereby command you my last spell to protect the card from harm." Just then her body glowed very bright and her magic circle appeared. It had a huge star in the middle with the moon and sun on the side.

Everyone watched this magical scene. Dr. Waru and his cohorts watched in confusion, but the gang on the jet was shocked as they knew what the woman is doing. "No! Don't do it!" the man in the Chinese-battle costume cried.

"Don't!" said the woman in the Chinese garb. "If you do, you'll…!"

"Please! Don't do it! I'll never see you again!" said the woman in the gown that is inside the jet.

While wielding her staff in the air, the woman turned toward her friends and calmly smiles. "I know I don't want to do this," the woman speaks to her friends, "but it's the only way. I promise we will meet again." She then turns toward Kero, "And Kero… I promise we will too meet again."

"No, don't." Kero said while shaking his head.

The woman continues her chant, "By the power of the stars, I give my magic to free the cards!" She then glowed even brighter and she struggles to her last bit of strength. Then the book started to glow as it floated in front of the woman. Then the book opened up and all the cards came out of the book and floated around the woman. "Kero… hurry…! Grab a card!" she said as she down to last bit of energy. Kero didn't want to do it, but he nodded as he grabs one of the cards. Then the woman speaks the last verse of the spell, "Now! Send these cards to the person who will take care of them!" The cards glowed really brightly. "RELEASE!" The woman glowed to her brightest as all of her energy and magic is sent to the cards. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" _**FLASH!**_ Then the cards started to fly in a circular motion, including Kero, and escaped out of the bubble. Kero held tightly to one of the cards as he and all the cards flew away to the opening surface of the earth's sea.

"NOOOO!" Dr. Waru screamed as he watched all the cards fly away. "The cards!"

The people on the jet watched as the cards and Kero flew away into the distance and down to Earth's surface. The man in the Chinese-battle costume looked back at the woman in the bubble who is on her knees and hands as she down with all of her energy gone. The man makes tears as he moaned in sadness, "Why!? Why my love!?"

Kero held tightly to one of the cards as he looked back at the woman. There he sees that woman is starting to fade away including her staff. Kero gasped in fright. The woman can barely see Kero as she smiles to him. Kero sees the woman's smile as he still has sad expression on his face. But then Kero hears the woman speak to him as she is almost faded away. "_Don't worry Kero._" she said with no regrets, "_I may disappear, but I will be right close to you and your heart. Protect the cards for me Kero. And I swear… we will meet again._" The woman as she is down to last bit of her face to disappear. "_Good-bye._" The woman's face faded away; all was left in the bubble is the empty book.

Kero gasped when the woman disappeared. And then he cried, "(_Sob_) (_Sob_) (_Sob_)… SAKURA!" He and cards fade into the clouds and still headed Earth's surface.

The people on the jet aborted and flew off to safety from Dr. Waru as they cried in sadness of their lost friend. Dr. Waru makes an angry look that he failed his conquest, and then he looks at the empty book that's still inside the bubble.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Joseph Kalani

**Chapter 1: Joseph Kalani**

"Wah!" said a young fourteen teenage boy waking up from a dream. He had light brown hair with spiky bangs on his forehead. He looked like a Hawaiian and White mix and has an average teenage body size. He has a green sweater with two strings hanging out from the hood on him and light gray long pants. He also wears white tennis shoes and a sports watch on his left wrist. "Woah, what a dream."

"Glad you're awake Joseph." said her mother. She had long black hair with a bun on the back of her head. She looked like a Hawaiian person and is pretty skinny. She wore a yellowish spaghetti strapped dress reaching all the way to her back of her thighs. She wore black slip-on shoes and has a pearl bracelet on her left wrist. Her mother calmly speaks to her son Joseph, "We're reaching to our new home, so get yourself prepared."

"Alright Mom," Joseph replied feeling a bit tired. He and his mother were in a silver van with Joseph's mother driving. They were on the freeway bridge heading towards a city that's coming up soon for them. It was rainy really hard as the sky had dark clouds and rain pouring heavily on their car.

Joseph's mother, Kenda Kalani, speaks again to his son, "So Joey, what is that dreams of yours?"

"I don't know. It was all fast, but I could remember something about a woman, a fairy, cards, and this evil mad guy. It was a weird dream."

"It sounds like a weird dream for sure."

Joseph then makes a concern look on his face and then he turns to his mother. "Mom, do we really have to move here in this city?"

"Honey dear, I understand you don't want this from the bottom of your heart, but ever since your father died, our financial problems have gotten worse. I had to apply the job here, otherwise we would've been bankrupt."

Joseph sighed, "I missed my good friends back home Mom."

"Oh don't feel too sad Joey. You can make new friends here and start a brand new life."

"Easy for you to say."

"Now Joey, don't use that tone of voice on me. I know it's going to be hard at first, but I think you'll have a wonderful life just like back in Hawaii."

Joseph sighed again, "Alright Mom… I'll do my best."

The two were still on the freeway road until they can see tall buildings coming to view. It is a huge city that's right next to a beach. As the mother and son got closer to the exit ramp of the freeway, Joseph sees a signs that says, _Welcome to Long Beach_.

* * *

><p>After Joseph and her mother arrived within the city limits, they stopped at two-story house that's painted in light-blue color, with a huge garage and backyard. The two unloaded all of their luggage and moving boxes, and took them inside the house. The house inside is really organized and tidied up well, and the furniture is placed perfectly in each room. There is a huge living room, and descent size kitchen, and two cozy bedrooms. Kenda felt happy to move into the new beautiful place, but Joseph feels a bit sad and depressed for being uprooted from his original home and moved into a new society.<p>

The two kept unloading their stuff until there was nothing else left. Once they were done moving in, it is already sunset evening as Kenda started to cook up for dinner. Joseph however went to his new bedroom and unpacked his stuff from his moving boxes to find something. After digging through so much junk, he found a picture portrait of him and his late father. In the picture, Joseph and his father were very close together like they weren't meant to be apart, forever. He kept staring at his father in the picture feeling he missed him so much. He then places the picture on a drawer next to his bed as kept unpacking his stuff. But then he heard her mother called for dinner, so Joseph stopped what he was doing and went down stairs for dinner.

During dinner time, Joseph's mother kept talking Joseph of how his new high school is going to be. "So Joey, starting tomorrow morning you will be attending at Polytechnic High School. I've already told the principal and the counselors about your arrival and transfers, so you are all prepared."

Joseph fiddles around with his food, but he makes a simple reply, "That's great, I hope I don't feel like the oddball out."

"You won't be Sweetie. The way I see it, I think you're going to have a wonderful life."

Joseph kept fiddling with his dinner as he makes a thought. "_Don't be so sure Mom. The life I had back in Hawaii is not the same here in Long Beach._"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Joseph and his mother drove to Polytechnic High School. His mother arrived at the front gates of the school as Joseph got out of the car and stepped on the sidewalk. Once he closed the door, his mother called him for attention. "Now Joey, you have everything you need right?" she asked, "Your maps, money, cell-phone, all that stuff."<p>

"Yes Mom," Joseph replied calmly. "I promise I won't get lost and be back before dinner. And if I do, I'll call you."

His mother smiled happily as she waves goodbye. "Okay Sweetie, see you later." Those were the last words from Joseph's mother as she drove off and headed to her first day of work. Joseph turned to the building of the school, and then he sighed. He walks towards the school as his new life here in Long Beach, California started.

Joseph walked all around the campus as he sees many students in his sight. There were nerds, strong athletics, musicians, artists, fashionable stylist, and many more kinds of students in the campus. Joseph didn't bother to introduce and get involve with the new people; instead he was looking for his homeroom class. Just as he went into the halls of the building, the bells rang signaling the students that class is about to start. The students all gathered their backpacks and books as they headed toward their classrooms. Joseph kept holding onto his stuff as he kept looking for classroom. A few seconds passed by as most of the students on campus arrived at their rooms and prepared for their lecture, but Joseph still kept looking. He is on the second floor looking everywhere for his classroom, until he spotted a sign on top of the door that says, _Room 208_. Joseph arrived at his new classroom as he opened the door and entered.

Everyone in the classroom is getting ready for the teacher's lecture, and the female teacher is also preparing herself to start her lecture. But just as the teacher is just about to stand up from her desk, the classroom door opened and everyone noticed. In came is Joseph who is shy and quiet as he sees the classroom staring quietly at him. He then turns his head to the teacher who she is smiling back at Joseph. She has short brown hair with a hair bun tied to the left side of her head and two sticks in her bun. She has small square-shaped glasses. She wears a dark blue, long sleeve, and white collar shirt with two buttons on next to her collar. And lastly she wears long light brown pants and black high heel shoes. The female teacher kept smiling, and then she speaks to Joseph. "Good morning mister." she said with a grin.

"Good morning." Joseph said calmly.

"Are you the new student who is going to be here throughout your high school years?"

"Yes…" Joseph nodded.

The teacher looked at her roster record and tries to finds the transfer's students name. She looked carefully, and then she found it, _Joseph Kalani_. "Ah, you must be Joseph Kalani I assume?" Joseph just nodded. "Alright then…" the teacher got up from her desk and took Joseph in front of the class. "Attention students, this here is Joseph Kalani, and he's going to be with us through the rest of his years here in Polytechnic High. He just moved here from the tropical state Hawaii, so please don't treat him as a stranger." The teacher then turns to Joseph, "I'm Mrs. Edgeworth by the way, and welcome to my class Joseph." All the students were happy to see him in class, but Joseph is still too shy and quiet to fit in with this new kind of people. The teacher then makes a command to Joseph, "Now Joseph, you are going to sit next to that girl with the pigtails and glasses." Joseph nodded as he starts walking toward his desk.

When he arrived at his desk, he put his backpack on his left side of his desk and he sat down to his desk. He sat quietly looking down on his desk with shyness. The girl next to him calls him, "Hey, Joseph." He heard the voice and turns toward her. In Joseph's view, the girl had short brown hair with two pigtails, one on each side, wrapped from her hair bands with red orbs on it. She wore round glasses and she looked like a Philippine. She wears a light-blue collar shirt, a gray mini-skirt, and white walking shoes with yellow laces on them. "It's really nice to meet you. You look like a very nice guy." Joseph didn't respond, but he kept staring at the girl. "It seems you're a bit shy. Don't you worry, I won't hurt you." She then sticks her hand out to Joseph, "My name Emma Savvy, it's nice to meet you."

"Uh…, nice to meet you too." Joseph said with little shyness. He sticks his hand to her, and they both shook their hands.

"Today during lunchtime, I'll give you a tour around the campus so you know the whole place. Deal?"

"Uh…, yeah…, okay sure." The girl smiled as she went to her book and prepares to write down notes from her teacher. Joseph took out his notebook and pencil as he also prepares to write down from his new teacher. He just looked at the teacher quietly still thinking about missing his old life back home.

* * *

><p>Later that day during lunchtime, Joseph and Emma were walking around the whole campus as Emma gave a tour to the whole school. They arrived at the basketball courts as Emma gives the last info to Joseph of the tour. "And this here is the basketball courts, a lot of basketball athletes come here to play and they are really getting into the spirit of their game." She looked around for any more things to inform Joseph of his new school, but so far she gave every last bit of information to Joseph. "And with that, that's everything here in Polytechnic High."<p>

"Um…, thanks for the tour Emma." Joseph replied. "I really appreciated for you showing me around this whole school."

"No problem, after all, I dreaming to become a tour guide one day. I love to study about historic sites and environmental habits."

"You sure like to study." Joseph smirked of his comment. Emma heard him and she winks back at Joseph.

The two looked at each other, when suddenly… "LOOK OUT!" Joseph heard the warning and looks up. With no quick reaction, a basketball flew right towards Joseph and bonked him on the head. Joseph fell to the ground as he rubs his head where the basketball hit his head. Then someone came up to Joseph, "Hey dude, you okay?" Joseph looked and he sees a basketball athlete in front of him. He has light brown frizzy hair with a white head band on his head. He looked like a White guy as he wore a blue collar around his neck, a orange short sleeve and wide-opened neck hole sport shirt, gray running shorts, and gray basketball shoes. The basketball athlete picked Joseph up on his feet. "Hey man, sorry about that."

"No worries," Joseph responded, "I have no major head injuries."

"That's cool dude. You must be new here; I haven't seen you around in these courts lately."

"Oh, I'm new here. I just transferred from Hawaii and just moved into this city."

"Awesome Bro!" the basketball guy gave I-love-you hand sign, "Welcome to Polytechnic High. Allow me introduce myself, I'm Liam Gemm."

"Nice to meet you Liam," Joseph replied as the two shook a greeting handshake, "I'm Joseph Kalani."

"Cool name kiddo. I hope we become very good friends." Just then Liam heard one of his teammates calling for him. He grabs the basketball and speaks to Joseph, "Well, gotta finish my game. See you later Joe!" Liam dashed off into the court and continues to play the game.

Joseph smiles a little as Emma got close to him. "Well Joseph, you just met someone new and he is interested in you."

"Yeah, looks like it." Joseph said calmly. He kept watching Liam playing hard with his basketball game.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, the school of the day ended as everyone exited the campus and headed out toward the school's gates. A lot of cars are parked near the school waiting for their kids to picked up and be taken home. There were also a row of school buses ready to drop off at certain areas of Long Beach. Most students went home by vehicle while some went home by foot.<p>

Joseph and Emma were exiting the school building as they head out to the sidewalk of Atlantic Avenue. Along the way, Joseph speaks to his new classmate. "Hey, uh, thanks again for showing me around the whole school." he said with a little grin, "Normally I'd figure out this whole place by myself because I was shy, but you were really kind to guide me the way."

"I was glad to help you Joseph." Emma replied, "I did a few more students too before you arrived here."

"That's very kind of you. Not just me, but new students who are new to this whole school."

While they were chitchatting away, Joseph wasn't watching where he is going and he bumped into someone. He fell back to the ground again as the person who got bumped turned toward to Joseph. "Ah, sorry about that." Joseph apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry again."

"That's okay, no harm done." said a female voice with a Mid-Atlantic accent. Joseph heard and looked up. There he sees a White young teenage girl with dark blonde hair with twin pigtails that reach to her shoulders and that they are twirled in spirals halfway. She has a big red bow on the back of her head and blue orb earrings. She wears a gold pendant on her neck and she wears a pink lace dress with puffy sleeves and a yellow star on her chest. She looked at Joseph as he got up on his feet again and wipes the dirt. The girl smiles and speaks to Joseph, "Are you okay dear?"

"Yeah of course ma'am. No broken bones for sure."

"Thank goodness, I'm glad you are alright. But I must say I haven't seen you around here lately. Are you new here?"

"That's right Bella." said Emma as she came up to Joseph and her. Emma puts her hand on Joseph's shoulder and introduces him, "This is Joseph Kalani, he just moved from Hawaii and this is his first day in school."

"Oh my," Bella said in surprise, "isn't that so Emma?" She then bowed in front of Joseph. "Welcome to Polytechnic High Mr. Joseph. I hope you enjoy many wonderful things here at this lovely school. Polytechnic High is a magnificent place to learn and make lots of new friends."

"Oh, well, I'll try my best and make a good life here, uh… ma'am." Joseph said with a little shyness.

Bella smiled at Joseph until she heard a car's horn honking. She heard and turns towards the sound as she sees a black limousine waiting for her. She turns back to Joseph and Emma and smiles again. "Well I've got to go home." said Bella, "See you tomorrow." Bella headed towards the limousine, got inside, the limousine drove off into the streets.

As Joseph and Emma watched Bella ride away to home, Joseph turns toward Emma for questioning. "Who is that girl?" Matt asked, "And how she is able to ride that limousine?"

"Oh Joseph," Emma noticed, "Sorry for not telling you, but she's Bella Hanny. She is a very wealthy girl, but she is very kind, smart, and compassionate. She is also part of the cheerleader team and many cheerleaders adore her so much. She is also the captain. And what's more is she is one of the student council members of the school."

"Wow, she must be very popular."

"Most of men just complemented her, but most of the girls just adore her like she has a fan club."

Joseph looks away and took a breath, "Whoo, today I've encountered good people, including you Emma."

"Polytechnic High has good students who are friendly and are willing to succeed in their learning years. Polytechnic is one of the best schools here in Long Beach, and you're going to like it Joseph."

"I hope so Emma. I still need to get used to this society, but I hope I have good time here."

The two teenagers smiled, but now they have to split up to head home as Emma took a ride home and Joseph walks home by foot. Emma hopped into one of the school buses and waved Joseph good-bye as the bus drove into the streets. Joseph exited the school block and headed to the opening area of streets and big buildings of Long Beach. Joseph couldn't back to his house due to the fact that his mother isn't home when she is busy getting a good job and keeping it as a career. So Joseph took a city's bus and explored Long Beach to kill time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of the sky, the cards, along with Kero holding onto one of them, flies towards the surface of Earth. Kero held on tight to the card and not let one card out of his sight. "Grr… I'm not… letting these cards fall… into the wrong hands." he moaned as holds onto a card and flies through the earth's atmosphere. Then the cards and Kero flew into a cloud as Kero is unable to see where he and the cards are going. Kero squinted his eyes to see better, but all he could see is a white fog from the cloud.<p>

After a few seconds of being in the cloud, the cards and Kero popped out of it, and then, when Kero opened his eyes, he sees something down below to the earth's surface. There he sees a beach and city close to each other as he and the cards zoom toward the area. "Hey, that looks like a city." he noted. But then suddenly a huge gust of wind hit the cards and Kero as the cards started to separate each other and split into different paths. Kero noticed in shock, "No! The cards!" Kero tries to reach for them to get the cards back, but due to his short arms he couldn't pull it off. Then another huge wind hit Kero and the card he is holding as Kero lost his grip with one hand as he held the other hand onto the card. Kero tries hard not to let go, but then he starts to slip. "I… can't… let… go!" He struggles to hold onto the card…, but his paw slipped off and got Kero blown away. The huge gust of wind pushed Kero down as he screams and heads toward the city down below. As Kero falls to his death, all the cards started to scatter in different directions and glowed as both Kero and cards heads straight to the open city.

* * *

><p>While exploring the city, Joseph visited many different areas of Long Beach the whole afternoon. He took a look at the Mary Queen, saw the building of the Aquarium of the Pacific, stopped at the Long Beach Convection and Entertainment Center, visited the Recreation Park, walked along the Long Beach Waterfront, and many other sites that Long Beach contained.<p>

Joseph really liked all the places he visited, but he really missed his old home back on Hawaii and all of his old friends. His mother thought that moving to Long Beach, California would feel like the same of Joseph's old life back on Hawaii. The same setting, a beach, the city, and the tropical sea weather, but it was still not the same and satisfaction for Joseph. He really loved his old home back on Hawaii, but now that he moved to Long Beach, it is hard for Joseph to fit in and adapt the new life in this populated and famous city.

* * *

><p>The afternoon passed as it was sunset, letting Joseph know it's time for him to return home. He just got a call from his mother on his cell-phone telling him that she is home from work. Joseph took one last look of the sun setting into the ocean horizon before he leaves the city for home. Once he was done, he took a bus that was operating for transporting passengers and headed for his house. After riding on the bus for a few minutes, he got off on a main street and heads to his home that is a couple blocks away. He walked along the residential streets as he thought something in his mind. "<em>Long Beach has many good sightings and places, but… I really do miss my friends back home…, especially… Dad.<em>" He continues to walk home with little sadness, and then he looks out yonder and sees the city with the glow of the sunset behind it. He stopped for a second to see the city again, and then looked up into the night sky and sees the first stars in the sky. He kept staring in the sky, until… he blinked when he sees a bunch of shooting stars falling from the sky. He watched the stars fall, but something happened next that hit him odd. He watched the stars as they fall directly toward the Long Beach city without any loud crashes or explosions. The stars fell in different parts of the city as Joseph looked confused of what just happened. "This is strange. The news didn't say we're going to have a meteor shower today. But the falling stars landed in the city and there were no crashes or explosions." Joseph scratches his head as he still confused. "What just really happened?"

Joseph tries to figure out what's going on until… "WAAAAAHHHHH!" he heard a screamed and looked around to find that scream. The scream got louder for Joseph as he looked all over the place. When he looked up, he finds and sees where the scream is coming from. There in the sky flying towards Joseph is a yellow-orange object coming in for a crash. It got closer as Joseph quickly dodged out of the way. _**BOP!**_ The yellow-orange object hit the ground and then bounced until… _**BAM!**_ it hit a wall. The object peeled off the wall as it landed on the ground again.

Joseph got closer to the object and observes it. There in his sight is a stuffed lion cub plush toy, with big ears and small white wings. Its eyes were spinning from the crash landing, and it is totally dazed out. Joseph didn't know what to do with, so he picked it up and puts it close to his chest. When Joseph looked carefully at this odd plush toy, he then blinked in surprise when he realized something. "Hey, this thing…" he said in surprise. He remembered this toy is exactly the same fairy in his dream when he and his mother were moving into town. "You were in my dream the other day." The toy's eyes kept spinning in dizziness, and it is completely immobilized. Joseph didn't know what to with the plush toy, so he took it with him as hurried home for dinner.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Joseph's new people he met in school are based on the characters of the Japanese tv show Stitch! the series, such as Yuna, Hiroman, and Jessica.

The next chapter is where it gets interesting, so stick around.


	3. Kero the Plush Toy

**Chapter 2: Kero the Plush Toy**

Joseph ran as fast as he can back home with the stuffed lion plush toy in his hands. Joseph didn't know what just happened with the falling stars he seen and the plush toy that fell from the sky, but he had to hurry home before his mother starts to worry. Joseph then made it back home as he stepped in front of the house door, got his house key that his mother got a spare for him, unlocks the door, and he stepped inside the house. Once he is inside, Joseph took off his shoes and runs upstairs to his room. His mother noticed his presence as she calls to him.

"Oh! Joseph you're back." Joseph's mother said calling to his son, "Dinner will be ready soon, so go wash up."

"Okay Mom!" Joseph responded.

Joseph arrived in his room as he places the plush toy on his bed and puts his backpack on the floor next to his desk. Before Joseph heads out to the bathroom to wash up, he takes one last look at the plush toy which its eyes were closed instead of spinning. Joseph was confused of this toy, but he didn't want to stall his mother, so he exits his room, washes up, and heads downstairs for dinner.

Joseph arrived at the dinner table that's in the living room as the table on top contains plates, silverware, napkins, a bowl of salad, a basket of bread, and a huge dish of ham in the middle on the table. He sat down on a chair where he is close to the end of the table. Then his mother came to the table with a pitcher of strawberry juice. She places the juice on the table, and then she at the end of the table next to Joseph.

"I hope you're hungry," Joseph's mother asks, "because I worked really hard to make this dinner."

"Oh I sure am." Joseph responded.

"Now before we eat, let's give grace." Joseph nodded in agreement as the two held their hands together and prayed. "Dear God, thank you so much for taking care of us, and bringing us here in Long Beach safely. We hope your holiness will give us a beautiful life here in this lovely city. Please watch over us your honor. Amen."

"Amen." Joseph followed. But while his mother is getting salad from the bowl, Joseph has a thought in mind. "_And God, please let Dad know that I miss him. Thank You._" After that thought, Joseph got the bowl of salad and scoops a batch onto his plate.

* * *

><p>Back in Joseph's room, the plush toy was still unconscious, until it opened its eyes. When it awoke, it looked around the room. "Where am I?" it said to itself. As it looked around, he recorded everything of what he saw in the room. There was a plasma TV on top of a two-level glass shelf, about two feet and a half high. There is a desk and on top of it are books, a lamp, a pencil holder with pencils and pens in it, and a laptop next to the end of the desk. A rolling chair next to the desk. There are shelves attached to the wall with educational books and comic books on them. A sliding mirror closet with a few clothes inside it. And a cabinet next to sliding mirror closet. The toy also noticed it is sitting on a comfy and puffy bed, and sees the picture on top of the drawer. It observes the picture, and it sees Joseph and his father. The toy became curious. "This isn't Sakura." it said. The toy looked around the room again. "And for one thing, this isn't Sakura's room." The toy makes a concern look. "I need to get out of here and find those cards." The toy then started to fly and looks for a way out. It then spotted window next to the desk as it flies towards the window. It tries to push the window, but the window is closed tight. The toy noticed the latch as it tries to unlock the latch, but it's locked tight as well. "Come on! I need to get out of here!" the toy moaned as it struggles to open the window.<p>

* * *

><p>After Joseph and Kenda had a good dinner, his mother cleaned up dinner by washing the dishes, silverware, and the bowls, while Joseph warmed a hot chocolate drink and grabbed a few cookies for dessert. As his mother is washing the dishes, she speaks to Joseph, "I'm glad you made new friends on your first day Joseph."<p>

"They're not my friends yet Mom," Joseph replied while waiting for his hot chocolate to be done from the microwave, "it's just a few people I met and introduced. That's it."

"Well, even though those are people you just met, that's a good step of making new friends here in Long Beach."

The microwave is done as Joseph grabs his hot chocolate drink with a napkin on his hand. "I don't want new friends Mom. I want my _old_ friends back." He looked disappointed.

His mother became a little worry again. "Well Joseph, I understand you want to see them again, but I'm not a fairy. I can't just wish your friends to move and live here in Long Beach. You're just going have to adapt the new society here and make the best of it." Kenda places the last the dish on the rack and dries her hands with another towel. "Sooner or later, you'll learn that making new friends means having a bigger family."

Joseph took his plate of cookies and his hot chocolate as he sighed, "If that were only true Mom. But I just don't know." Joseph ended his talk as he walks upstairs to his room.

"Don't stay up too late dear." his mother called to him. She then sat on a couch as she turns on a big plasma TV that's standing in the corner of the room and watches her shows.

* * *

><p>In Joseph's room, the toy keeps trying to open the latch to the window to try to escape, but the latch is too hard to move. "C'mon! Move!" the toy cried. Then slowly the latch started to move. The toy noticed the latch as he smiled in success. "Alright, almost." The latch is close to opening all the way. The toy can feel the freedom to escape, but suddenly he heard the doorknob moved. Someone is coming into the room. The toy panicked as it flew on top of the desk and stood like a stuffed toy.<p>

Joseph then entered his room and closes the door. Joseph sighed about missing his old friends and his father, and then he looked at this desk. But he blinked when he noticed the stuffed toy is sitting on the desk. He looked back on his bed and notices the toy isn't on the bed. He looked back at the toy with a curious look, "That's strange, didn't I put that stuff toy on the bed before I left for dinner?" He then shook his head, "…Uh, I must be tired." He went to his desk as he places his plate of cookies and hot chocolate on it as Joseph sat on his chair. Joseph pulls out a small book from one of the desk's drawers and opens up as he skims through the pages to find something. He then came across two pictures hiding the book and pulls them out for a look. The first picture Joseph looked is a group photo of all of his friends back in Hawaii, and the second picture he looked is his father surfing the waves.

The toy stared at Joseph without moving an inch. He sweated his head not to make a false move. "_Grr, Don't move! I need to get out of here before that guy keeps me forever._" he said.

While the toy watches Joseph, he makes a sorrow look on his face. The toy then turned its face into confusion. Then Joseph started to make tears. "Why? Why did this happen to me?" he cried. "I miss them… I really missed them." He cried in sadness thinking he won't be able to see his father and friends again. The toy then became concerned of what's wrong with Joseph. When Joseph turned his head to the toy, it reverted back to its original position as Joseph grabs a cookie from the plate. But with the hot chocolate in the way, Joseph accidentally knocked the drink when he tries to get the cookie to his mouth. Joseph noticed his drink is toppling, as he flinched. Then it starts to fall… onto the toy. The toy flinched in fright, and then…

_**Splash!**_ "YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCH!" the toy cried. Joseph jumped in shock when he heard the toy screamed. "OW! OW! OUCH! YEOW! OUCH! OW! It's hot!" the toy flew and shook itself from the hot temperature of the hot chocolate. Joseph kept watching the living toy as he is surprised of what he is actually seeing. The toy continues to shake off the hot wetness of the hot chocolate. It then stopped as it breathed in relief. "Uh…, wow that drink is so hot." But then it flinched in shock when he realized something. It turned around and sees Joseph in shock. The two kept staring at each other with their eyes widen and jaws dropped.

Joseph broke the silence of stare, "You… You… You're alive!" The toy kept staring in shock at Joseph. "I knew there was something odd about you when you crashed landed next to me."

The toy didn't know what to do, but… "Please! Don't tell anyone about me!" he cried and begged. "I'm begging you not to torture or use me in an evil way! Don't sell me to any bad people. Please keep me safe! Please! Please!"

"Don't worry I won't." Joseph responded shaking his left hand back and forth, "But who-"

Just then the two heard a knock on the door. "Joseph! Dear! What's going on in there!?" It is Joseph's mother Kenda calling to her son. The two flinched in fright, and they both looked at each other.

"Please protect me!" the toy begged. "I promise, I'll be good!" Joseph panicked as he looked everywhere to find a good place to hide the living toy.

The doorknob slowly turned as Kenda stepped inside a little. "Joseph honey, is something wrong?" There she sees Joseph with a paper towel cleaning the spilled hot chocolate on his desk. "I heard screaming. Did something happen?"

"Oh, sorry Mom," Joseph responded, "I just spilled my chocolate on me and I screamed."

"Oh, okay dear." His mother was relieved. "I thought there was rat or something scary you saw."

"Don't worry Mom. I'm fine."

"Okay dear. Again, don't stay up too late."

"I won't Mom."

Joseph's mother exited the room and closed door. When she is gone, Joseph pulls a drawer as he sees the toy inside it. "All clear." Joseph calls to the toy.

The toy then flew out of the drawer and landed on top of the desk. "Ah, thanks kid." it said in relief. "I owe you one."

"You're welcome. So you really are alive."

"That's right kiddo. If your mother found out, I don't know what she will do to me. I'm not just some stuff toy."

"Then… what or who are you?"

The toy smiles to Joseph, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cerberus, a magical guardian for my master, but she and my friends call me Kero for short."

"Cerberus?" Joseph is a little surprise when he heard that.

"Yeah! Right now I'm in my borrowed form, but in my true form I become—"

"…A huge lion with the golden eyes, and huge wings. Am I correct?"

Kero blinked when he heard what Joseph said. "Huh!? How did you know that?" Kero asked.

"Would you believe I'm interested into mythical creatures? When I was little, my father told me stories about mythical creatures for my bedtime stories."

"Really kid, that's pretty interesting for someone who knows about magical creatures."

"I really thought those were fantasies tales that they never existed, just made-up."

"Well kid, if you still believe in magic, then I'm one of them."

"This gets really surprising ever since I moved here in Long Beach. I mean with that crazy dream with you in it, and meeting these new people and places in this city."

Kero perked his ears when he heard what Joseph said. He then flies towards to Joseph, "Wait! What did you say!?"

"Uh… meeting these people and-"

"No, not that! The one before it."

"You mean my dream with you in it?"

"Yeah, what is this dream you're talking about?"

"Well it all happened fast, but all I could remember is you, a woman, and an evil guy." Kero became curious of what Joseph said. Then Joseph realized something else, "Oh yeah!  
>And there were these magical cards that came from a pink book. That I can remember very well."<p>

Kero flinched of that last statement of what Joseph said. "Hold on a minute! Think carefully, when you had that dream, not just me, but did you remember in that dream that the woman wore a red and yellow costume, and an evil man dressed in a white lab coat?"

Joseph thinks very carefully to remember everything from his dream. After a few seconds, he makes a response, "Yeah, the details you gave me, I think you're right. How do you know that Kero?"

Kero crosses his arms and makes a firm look. "That is no dream kid." he calmly replied. "What you had… is a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yes, that vision is telling you a diabolical man is planning to steal the cards' magic and use it for evil conquest. But that woman, my previous master, prevented that from happening, but she gave up her life to save the cards she had and sends them to a safe place as I also followed the cards to safety. And it's not ordinary for a human being like you to have that dream. I think that's an omen for you."

"An omen…?" Joseph questioned.

Kero nodded and continues to talk, "Before I continue on, just one question." Joseph listened. "What is your name anyway?"

"Oh, my name is Joseph Kalani."

"Joseph…" Kero became more curious. "An interesting name. Now tell me Joseph, did you see anything else weird here in this city before I crashed into this place?"

Joseph tries to remember everything, "Well…, before you almost crash into me, I saw a bunch of shooting stars flying down from the sky and landed in the city of Long Beach. There were no explosions or huge impacts, so I thought that was an odd coincidence to see."

Kero raised his eyebrow when he knew what Joseph is talking about. "I see, that means they're here."

"What's here?"

"Those stars you saw aren't stars," There is pause in the room, "those are the magical cards from your dream, the Sakura Cards."

"The Sakura Cards?"

"That's right Joseph, I'll explain." And Kero did as he told the whole story of the cards that they were created by the original master of his, Clow Reed. They were first living creatures, but when got corrupted with their magical powers, Kero's original master sealed them as cards to control their powers. They were all sealed again in a book called the Clow Book. But when Kero's new master, Sakura, discovers the book and releases the cards again, she became a Cardcaptor to seal the cards again. After the cards were sealed again, Kero explained that Sakura had to turn all the Clow Cards into new cards, the Sakura Cards, named after Kero's new master. She even overcame a powerful card called the Nothing Card and transformed it into the Hope card. Kero told every single detail of the events that happened to him and his last master Sakura.

"Wow… sounds like a fantasy tale that just came to life." Joseph commented. Then Joseph makes a curious look, "But that's what happened back before, then the events happening right now…"

"Right Joseph. The evil man in the lab coat I mentioned early is named Dr. Waru who wants to use the power and magic of the cards for abuse and world conquest. That evil and mad doctor somehow discovered the power of the Sakura Cards and he is planning on them for a long time to steal them from me and Sakura. He managed to steal the book from us, but we got it back… that is Dr. Waru and his cohorts trapped us into a corner forcing Sakura to perform a sacrificing spell."

"A sacrifice spell?"

"Yep, it's only important when she and the cards are in a deep situation. She gave every single bit of her magic and energy life to the cards so they can escape from harm, but the cost of her live got her." Kero makes a sad expression. "That was the last time I see my master Sakura before she disappeared."

Joseph makes concern look. "I'm sorry about Sakura." Joseph apologized.

Kero then looks up to the ceiling of the room. "She said I will meet her again…, but I don't know if that's true. With that final spell she performed, she's now a soul in heaven."

Joseph makes a concern look after what Kero said. "I know what you mean and feel. I too lost someone important to me."

Kero heard Joseph, "Really? Who?"

Joseph turns to Kero with a little sorrow look on Joseph's face. "…My father…" he calmly and slowly replied.

"What happened?"

Joseph looked away to the side. "My father got into an accident and didn't make it."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." Kero said regretfully. "Y'know, my previous master Sakura lost her mother as well when Sakura was very young."

Joseph twitched a little and looked at Kero. "Really?" he asked. Kero nodded. "Wow, we lost someone important to us. At least that's something in common we have."

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it." Kero then turned his sorrow face into a stern look. "But listen Joseph, I need your help."

"Of what?"

"That vision you have of seeing my last master, Sakura, and that must mean you have some kind of purpose after Sakura disappeared. I don't know if you carry magic inside of you, but I need your help to get the cards back."

"What?" Joseph is a little surprised. "Why me?"

"You had that special vision and you're the only I can trust because you saved my life from your mother. I need you to help me look for the cards before that mad doctor steals them for his conquest."

"Well… can't you use a magic wand or something to get the cards back?"

"I wish, but the only magical staff I had is the one I gave to Sakura, and it disappeared along with Sakura after she used that sacrificing spell. And I don't know if we come across a card that's in its real-life form, but we have to stop them before those cards go amuck."

"Well…, if we _did_ come across one of those cards, how are we supposed to capture them?"

Kero makes anger mark on his head, "What am I!? An answering computer!? I don't know, we'll think of something!"

Joseph makes a frightening look, "Okay, okay…, keep your voice down, or my mother is going to come up here again."

Kero blinked, "Oh right, sorry." Kero calmed down and sat on the desk. "But Joseph I'm begging you. Those cards are really important not for me, but the whole world of innocent lives. If Dr. Waru captures all of them, not only he will have world conquest, but I don't know what's going to happen to the cards. I have other friends that can help me, but I don't how to get to them from here."

"Where are they?" Joseph asked.

"They're from Tomoeda, Japan."

Joseph blinked, "Japan?" He then got up and grabs an atlas from the shelf on the wall. He places on his desk and skims through the pages to find the world map. He found the page and shows it to Kero. "You mean this Japan?" he points on the page.

Kero hovered over and sees Joseph's finger pointing on Japan's country. "Yeah, that's the one." He then looks at Joseph, "If that's Japan, then where am I?"

Joseph moves his finger on the page and points where he and Kero are. Kero looks as Joseph's finger is on tip edge of California. "You are here, Long Beach, California, United States of America."

Kero gasped, "What!? I'm in the far west side of the world!?" Kero sulks. "Great, now I'll never get back to Japan and the others. And with the cards gone, I can't transform into my true form."

Kero kept sulking as Joseph kept staring at him. Joseph thought for a moment and replies to Kero, "If that means so much to you Kero, then I'll help if I can."

Kero turned his sulkiness into joy. "Really!? Please will ya? You are my only hope. You're the only one who knows I'm magical creature, and I desperately need someone special like you to get the cards back. Please, pretty please!?"

Joseph wasn't sure as he makes a struggled look. But he then turned firm and makes his final decision, "Okay Kero. We'll get those cards back."

"Alright!" Kero said in excitement.

"But remember, I have high school, so I can't just get up and leave during my lectures."

"No worries Joseph; just be sure you're prepared for any card we come up against."

Joseph nodded in agreement. He then looks at his digital clock that's sitting on his drawer next to picture of him and dad as it says 10:21 p.m. "It's getting late Kero. I need to get to bed for school tomorrow. My bed is pretty big, so you're welcome to sleep next to me."

"Really? Thanks Joe. Uh… you don't mind if I call you Joe?"

"Not at all Kero. Make yourself comfortable while I'll take a shower and brush my teeth." And Kero did as he went to Joseph's bed and adjusts his spot on a pillow to make him feel cozy, while Joseph got his night clothes and heads to the bathroom to wash and brush up.

After Joseph washed up, he got into his night clothes, a plain white shirt and long gray sweatpants, went into his room, and tucked himself in bed. Before he turns of the light from his lamp that's on a wooden stool on his side of the bed, Kero speaks to him.

"Hey Joseph," Kero quietly called to him. Joseph heard and looks at the sleepy Kero. "Thanks…, for helping… and trusting me."

Joseph kept staring at Kero, until he makes a little smirk. "You're welcome… Kero." he quietly replied. He turned off the lamp and turned in for the night.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Second Day of School

**Chapter 3: Second Day of School**

Somewhere in the night sky, the black ship that Dr. Waru lives hovers deep within the clouds as the huge ship is in its camouflage form. Inside the main bridge, Dr. Waru and his trusting right-hand man Moorke are near a computer device as the evil doctor holds the Sakura Book in his hands.

"Sir, how are we going to find those cards now?" Moorke asked his leader. "The cards could be anywhere on Earth. It's going to be really hard to find them."

"Oh don't you worry my good man." Dr. Waru replied calmly and evilly, "This handy computer I made and this book is just what we need to find those cards. This one of kind machine is used as a location device to find those cards that are scattered on Earth. And with this book, using its magic can be used as a tracking device of exactly where the cards are located." The doctor then puts the Sakura Book into a container that's attached to a machine. Once the book is installed inside, Dr. Waru turns on his machine. The computer warms up, until the screen appeared. It depicted a city that's next to the ocean.

"Sir, what is that location?" Moorke asked.

"Interesting how the book is showing in this city of where the cards are. It's Long Beach, California."

"You know that place?"

"Why yes, my strong cohort. I went there for vacation, and it was fun…, until the police arrived and tried to apprehend me."

Moorke makes a strange thought. "Huh, I didn't think us villains can take vacations." he said to himself.

"Enough chitchat Moorke, take a look at the book." Moorke did and so did Dr. Waru. The Sakura Book started to glow. "It sensed where the cards are." the evil doctor smiles evilly knowing he will succeed for his conquest.

The two villains looked back at the screen as the computer is picking up a reading. After the computer did its job, it then displays a card on screen and showing the exact location within the city.

The doctor turns to Moorke with a command. "That's the first card the book picked up." Dr. Waru said evilly. "You know what to do."

Moorke nodded, "Yes sir, I'll get my men and shove off." Moorke then leaves Dr. Waru and heads out to carry out the mission.

Dr. Waru kept staring at the screen while smoothing his hands together. "Soon, I'll have all the cards again, and the world will be mine." he said evilly.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Joseph's house, he is getting ready for high school as he put on his green sweater. Kero stretched himself from a good sleep he had. Joseph grabs his backpack and heads for the door to exit.<p>

"Alright Kero, I'm heading off to school now." Joseph said to Kero.

Kero then flies to Joseph. "Wait!" he stopped Joseph. The teenage boy heard Kero and looks at him. "I want you to take me along as well."

"Huh? Why? I don't think the school can let magical creatures in. And besides, why would-"

"It's not that. If there is a card that's near the vicinity of your school, then you're going to need me, because I can sense how close the cards are, and I can tell what kind of power is that card."

Joseph stared at Kero, "Are you sure it's okay? Because I hate for you to get caught, and I don't know what to say to them."

"No sweat, I'll just hide in your backpack for the time being, until school is over for you."

Joseph thought for a moment really hard, and then he comes to a conclusion. "Okay, just be very careful."

"Will do Joe, you can count on me." Kero was pleased as he flew towards Joseph's backpack, unzips the bigger slot portion of the backpack, got inside, and zips it again.

"You all set Kero?"

"Ready Joseph, at least there's a lot of room in this bag."

Then Joseph, along with Kero in the backpack, heads downs stairs to meet his mother. She is waiting for his son to appear as she is already dressed up ready to go to work. Once Joseph arrived in front of his mother, the two people exit the house and got into their car. Joseph's mother drives as she took Joseph to school first.

Along the way to Joseph's high school, his mother makes a statement to his son. "Joseph, I got the job for my new work, so I won't being seeing you until I get out in the late afternoon. So you can home early or explore the city more, but be sure to be back for dinner."

"Don't worry Mom," Joseph responded, "and if anything happens, I'll call you."

Then after about seven minutes of driving, Joseph and his mother arrived at Polytechnic High School where all the students are walking inside the school buildings and through the gates. His mother dropped Joseph off at the front side of the school where the main entrance is. As Joseph exited the car, his mother called to him.

"Now you got everything right?" Joseph's mother said to him. "Your phone, money, school books, your card…"

"Yes Mom," Joseph replied in little annoyance knowing that his mother cares too much on him, "I got it everything, I even double checked."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom." Joseph watched as his mother drove off and heads to work. He then turned toward the school knowing it's time for another day to learn in his new school. Just then, something moved in Joseph's backpack. It was Kero as he popped out and looks at Joseph.

"Hey Joe," Kero said, "your mother is really pretty and generous. She really cares for you."

"A little too much if you ask me."

Kero giggled a little then he looks up and sees the school. He also looked at the name of the school that says on a wall above the main entrance doors. "Polytechnic High School. Sounds like a good high school."

"It's a good school…, but not the same as my last one."

Kero became curious to Joseph, "What do you mean 'your last one?'"

Joseph blinked and stares at Kero, "Uh, um… I tell you that later. Right now, you better hide, I'm about enter a public building." Kero nodded as he hides inside Joseph's backpack again. Joseph starts to walk and heads inside the school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the busy city, inside an alleyway are a bunch of trash cans and garbage bags lying around in the murky and filthy road. There next to a bunch of trash cans is a Sakura card with its back side showing only. It laid there on one of the trash bags doing nothing. Then two men in blue work suits came near the trash cans as they haul them to the opening street.<p>

"Okay Jeff, let's get these stinky pile of filth out of here." said the first man.

"Right, I don't want this alleyway become anymore dirtier." said Jeff as he carried the first two bags of trash to the sidewalk.

But when the first working man, without notice, took the bag that had the card on it, the card floated away toward the ground and then it glowed. It glowed really bright making the first working man to grab his attention. He looked and sees the card glowing. "What the-!?" he said in surprise. "Hey Jeff!"

Jeff heard his working friend and went up to him as he sees the card glowing. The two stared at the card, until all of a sudden beam of light appeared. It then brought a silhouette depicting some kind of winged creature. When the light disappeared, the two working men see the creature. It is a fairy-like woman with blonde hair that is dressed high and falls forward into two long strands and has thick wings. She also has green wing-like shapes on her forehead. The two men kept staring at the fairy-like woman in silence.

"What the heck is that?" Jeff asked quietly.

"I don't know." his partner responded quietly.

Then the fairy-like woman opened her eyes and sees the two men. The men jolted when the lady sees them. Just then, a huge whirlwind started around the woman as it created a huge gust blowing all the trash cans and garbage bags around. The men screamed as they flinched and covered themselves from the woman's gust. The gust continues to blow everything away sending the trash out of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>Back in Polytechnic High and in Mrs. Edgeworth's class, which she is teaching Algebra II, every student is doing a in-class assignment as they tried their best to solve the problems written on the white board. Joseph is solving the problem with ease since he love doing math problems. His classmate, Emma Savvy, is also fluent in solving math problems. Once Emma is done with her Math problems, she quietly speaks to Joseph.<p>

"Hey Joseph," Emma called quietly to him. Joseph heard and sees Emma, "During lunch, let's you and I head the basketball courts again. You and I can talk about more of each other, so we can get to know ourselves more."

"Um…, Okay, sure." Joseph responded.

Emma smiled in joy as she waited for the teacher to review every student's answers. Joseph went back to work to finish up his Math problems. As Joseph continues to finish his problems, Kero from inside Joseph's backpack peaked outside and looks out the window of the classroom. He makes a curious look. "Hmm… I feel something unease. Is it a Sakura Card?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at lunch, Joseph and Emma were eating their lunch as they were sitting in the shade on the side of the north gym building and watching the players play basketball. As Joseph continues to eat his chicken sandwich, Emma finished her food and speaks to him.<p>

"So Joseph, tell me." She asked to Joseph. He listens and sees her. "How is Hawaii? Is it tropical from what I heard? And does it have great resorts in Hawaii?"

Joseph swallows his food, and then he replies, "Well, Hawaii has good weather over there, and it's a good place for surfing. It also has good resort hotels and exotic places for people to visit and spend time on their vacation. I also heard that Hawaii has a very good scenic view of the sunset."

"Sounds pretty cool, I can't wait to visit Hawaii. One of these Summer Vacations I'll try to visit."

As Joseph and Emma continue to eat their lunch, Joseph's backpack started to move. He noticed and unzips the bag. There Kero popped his head out and looks at Joseph. "What is it Kero?" Joseph asked.

"Well…, I don't want to bother ya, but I'm hungry." Kero begged. "Can you please share some of your food with me?"

Joseph looked concerned and turned to Emma making sure that she isn't looking to Joe and Kero. Joseph looked back at Kero, "Okay, but all I have is this chicken sandwich with ketchup in it, and a chocolate bar."

"That's fine, anything will do. Now please feed me."

"Okay, okay…, hold on." Joseph then ripped a piece of his sandwich off and took a piece off the chocolate bar and gives them to Kero. Kero grabbed the two pieces of food and gobbles them down. Kero happily smiles as licks his lips and rubs his stomach.

"Ah…, thanks Joe."

"You're welcome."

"Um, who are you talking to?" Joseph and Kero jolt in fright when they heard Emma as she is looking at them. Kero quickly zips Joseph's backpack, and Joseph turns toward to Emma.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Joseph replied in little frantic. "I was just thinking a Math problem."

"Oh, is that so?" Joseph nodded. Emma shrugged, but she smiles and drinks her milk.

But just as Joseph is about to take another bite on his sandwich… "Well, well, lookie here." Joseph heard a malicious voice and looks up. There he sees a teenage boy wearing a black cap that's backwards with hair sticking out from the cap's strap, a dark grayish light vest, a white shirt, and long ragged jeans. He also has black sideburns. And he has a few pals with him as well. He mischievously stared at Joseph, while Joseph looked confused and worried. Emma noticed and sees this, and makes a stern look. "Hey there New Kid, whatcha eating?"

"Uh… chicken sandwich, why?" Joseph replied in little confusion. The teen boy swipes Joseph's sandwich and smashes it to the ground using his right foot. The sandwich is flat and crushed, and Joseph became shocked. "Hey! What was that for!?"

Then in a flash, two of the teen boy's pals grabbed a hold of Joseph's arms and stretch him out like an open target. The teen starts to talk while poking his index finger on Joseph's chest, "Listen here New Kid, you better do what I say, or you're itching for fight from me. Got that punk?"

Joseph is a little frightened, but calmly replies, "Uh… yes…, sir. Whatever you say."

The teen boy kept staring mischievously at Joseph, until… "Hey Derek, knock it off!" Derek, his pals, and Joseph heard the voice and turned to Emma who made the call. She has an angry look and has her hands on her hips. "Leave him alone." Emma commanded, "It's his second day and he's really quiet and shy."

"Is that so?" The mean teen boy said, "Well then, how about if he gives me some money, then I'll let him off easy." He and his mean pals giggled evilly.

"Why do you need money for? Besides it's not even yours." Joseph explained.

"Oh…! So then you want me to twist your arm then huh?"

Joseph gulped in fear. The mean Derek snaps his knuckles ready to twist Joseph's arms, when suddenly…

"Hey Mean Dude! Uncool! Leave that Joey dude alone." Joseph, Emma, and Derek and his pals, turned toward the voice, and coming towards them is Liam the basketball player and Bella one of the members of the student council. The two famous teens walked closer to Derek and gave a mean look. "It's not cool dude to treat a newbie like that."

"You wanna a piece of me, ball boy?" Derek mocked at Liam. "Bring it on!"

Liam is about to punch Derek, but Bella stopped him as she swifts her arm in front of him to back off. She then stepped in front of Derek and makes a command, "If it's a fight you want, then deal with me." Derek makes an evil glare at Bella and wants to hit her, but… "What's wrong, aren't you going to hit me, especially to a member of the student council?" Derek didn't make a move. He just stood still shaking his body. "Oh, that's right…, you can't hit me, and I know why…" Bella makes a cheeky expression and winks at Derek. He gritted his teeth hard. Bella then makes a stern look, "Now then, why don't leave Joseph alone and leave, or I, a member of the student council, will report you to the dean just like last year."

Derek became angry and ordered his pals to free Joseph. "You may got lucky this time New Kid, but the next time we meet, you won't be." Derek then twitches his neck to the side to order his pals to move out. And Derek and his pals walked away. Joseph wipes off the dirt from Derek and his mean friends as he watches them leave the scenery.

"Hey Joey Bro," Liam called him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot you guys." Joseph replied.

"Why, it is our pleasure Joseph." Bella said gracefully.

"But who is that guy?"

"That's Derek," Emma answered. "He's the school's worst bully ever since his freshman year. He tortured many young students and taken away their money and lunches, and forces them to do their homework for him."

"He's one nasty dude, Joey." Liam commented.

"Yes indeed," Bella followed as she flicks her hair to the side, "however, he's has one weakness. When he faces a boy, everything's fine for him. But when faces a girl like me, he just doesn't have the nerve to dominate a female gender."

"Why is that?" Joseph asked.

Bella giggled, "Rumor has it that Derek thinks women are so girly, cute, and beautiful that he just couldn't hurt them otherwise he would think he is a criminal."

"Right Bella Ma'am," Liam followed, "so whenever a boy is about to get bullied by mean dude Derek, they run to nearest girl for protection. And since the girls here in this school knows about wimpy Derek's weakness, they act like the boys' holy shield, dude."

Joseph is surprise to hear that about Derek. "I'll keep that in mind if Derek tries to bully me again."

Just then, Bella noticed the smashed chicken sandwich on the cement ground. "Oh deary me, is that your sandwich on the ground, Joseph dear?"

Joseph heard Bella and looks at the sandwich. "Yeah, Derek did a number on my lunch."

"Oh how dreadful. Not to worry Joseph, I'll help you." Bella then snaps her fingers. Then a couple of her friends, acting like servants, brought another chicken sandwich and a cold soda bottle for Joseph.

Joseph became surprised, "Oh! Thanks Bella, but you don't have to."

"No, no, my dear. It's my pleasure to help those who are need and mistreated by Derek." Emma grinned and Liam smiles with one eye open to Joseph and Bella.

Inside Joseph's backpack, Kero peeks through an opening hole that's unzip a little and sees Joseph getting the compassionate treatment. "Wow, he's lucky to have good friends on his side." Kero said to himself.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon when school is over for the day, every student is walking and riding straight to home. Joseph exits the school building as he is with Emma, Liam, and Bella walking together.<p>

"So dudes, what do you want to do before we all head home for the day?" Liam asked as he spins his basketball on the tip of his finger.

"My, I don't know." Bella replied as she puts her finger on her cheek and wonders.

"I don't know either," Emma followed and then turns to Joseph, "what do you want to do Joseph."

Joseph heard and calmly replies, "Well…, my mom is still at work, so I was just thinking of visiting the busy city of Long Beach to kill time."

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea Joey-Bro." Liam said in glee.

"Yeah, we can even enjoy the view of the beach." Emma followed.

"Ah, what a perfect idea Joseph dear." Bella commented. "And I know a good café that has a good view of the beach."

"Really!? What is it?" Liam said in excitement.

"I'll show you when we get there." When Bella looked up ahead, she spots her limousine, the same one she took yesterday, as it waits for Bella's ride home. "Why don't you hop in, and my best driver will take you there."

Joseph, Emma, and Liam blinked in surprise. "Are you sure us commoners are welcome in your limousine?" Emma carefully asked.

"Of course Miss Emma, you guys are my best friends."

When Joseph heard those words, something twitched him. He felt like something touching warmed his heart. As Emma and Liam enter the limousine, Joseph thinks something. But his thinking just got interrupted when Kero pops out of Joseph's backpack. "Well Joe, aren't you a lucky fellow to have great friends like them." Kero said.

"Kero!" Joseph noticed. But then he looks away, "Well yeah…, but I never thought…"

"Hey Joseph!" He looked up and sees Emma and the rest in the limousine calling for him. "Come on! Get inside."

"Uh…! Okay, hold on." Joseph dashed to the limousine and got inside while Kero snuck back into Joseph's backpack. The moment Joseph got inside and closes the door, the limousine drove off and headed toward its destination. Kero inside Joe's backpack smiles at Joseph.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Golden Park, A flying ship from The Black Hole, Dr. Waru's ship, in its cloaking device form flies straight down and lands below and underneath the shady trees and hides itself within some huge bushes. Once the ship has landed and the engine is turned off, out popped from the cockpit is Moorke and his three little trusty minions landing safely on the dirt ground. Moorke looks around and sees the view of the park. Then he makes a command, "Gears! Bolt! Nutt! Front and center!" Gears with the glasses with short brown hair and wavy bangs first appeared, Bolt the crossed-eye with light brown curly hair appeared next, and Nutt who has small beading eyes and a tooth sticking out of his mouth with black short hair sticking up a little came in last. The three obedient cohorts saluted. "Listen up you three! We are here to capture that Sakura Card and bring it back to Dr. Waru in order for his conquest to be perfect. Do I make myself clear?"<p>

"Yes Sir!" The three cohorts replied.

"Good." Moorke pulls out a radar detector from his pocket and looks at it. "According to this radar the doctor gave us, the card we're looking for is within the city streets. Get the capturing mechanisms squirts."

"I'm on it Sir Moorke!" Gears responded. He went into the ship and pulled special machine vacuum backpacks and big pistols that fire capturing nets for the Sakura Cards. Bolt and Nutt put on the backpacks and Gears armed and held the capture pistols.

"Hey! I want to use the pistols!" Bolt complained as he stared cross-eyed at Gears.

Gears growled, "Last time you use them, you shot them and captured _me_! Your aiming vision is horrible!"

"Come on, just one more time."

"NO!"

"Duh, why don't you let me try Gears?" Nutt said in his dumb statement.

"Because your brain is the size of a peanut! You don't even know how to shoot this thing."

"Well excuse me for reminding you that the last time you used these vacuums, you accidentally sucked up Dr. Waru's dinner while we were practicing back on the Black Hole and he gave us a major scolding because of you!" Bolt noted aggressively.

"Why you…!" Gears made steam coming out of his head.

The little three minions continued to argue as Moorke heard their ruckus and gritted his teeth. "SHUDDUP YOU LITTLE PESTS!" The three minions stopped arguing and looked at Moorke with their frightening looks. "One more yelling and arguing and I'm going send you guys to the penalty chamber! Last time you guys were in there you experienced a horrible punishing nightmare. Do want to live with that again!?" The three minions shook no with fright. "Then let's get a move on!" The minions saluted and the grouped moved out. Moorke puts his fingers on his head, "Uhhhh… I've should got better minions than these."

* * *

><p>At a café just right next to the sandy beach, Joseph and his school pals were outside on a balcony sitting on a bench with a wooden table in front of them as they view the beach. Emma has a glass of chocolate milkshake, Liam got a tropical punch, and Bella has a fruit parfait. Joseph only has a glass cup of soda. Joseph kept stirring his drink with a straw as he is in the moment of thinking. His school pals noticed Joseph's state.<p>

"Joseph, is there something wrong?" Emma asked.

"Uh…, no. Just thinking something." Joseph replied.

"About what, bro?" Liam questioned.

"Well…, this is my second day of school…, and somehow I made friends so fast…, you guys. I don't understand, how can you guys become friends with me all of sudden." The three paused a moment.

"What, it's not natural dear?" Bella responded in little confusion.

"No…, it's just… how come?" The three continued to stare at Joseph for a bit. Then they looked at each other and grinned back at Joseph.

"To tell you the truth Joseph, we're the kind of people not only famous in school, but we love to make friends." Emma stated.

Joseph blinked in little surprise. "No kidding?" he said.

"That's right my dear." Bella followed.

Liam continues their story, "When we first arrived at Polytechnic High, we weren't sure how to fit in with the school society. But when we met, Dude, we wanted the same idea: making friends. Since we had the same thought, we instantly became good friends. But Joey-bro, the next thing is how to get people to become our friends. That part was tricky for us, but our talents got our friendship making."

Emma and Bella agreed as Emma continues to the story, "A lot of students in my classes appreciated me because I got good grades and they asked me to tutor them. I even told them, 'I love to help them, especially to my friendly classmates.' And some students in the school called me 'The Savvy Wizard,' taken from my name."

Liam's side of the story is next, "I signed up on a basketball team on the first month of school because basketball is my specialty. Once I started playing on the first days of the basketball tryouts, everyone adored my talent, and I kindly asked them if they want to be my greatest friends. And Dude, they said 'yes.' And so a lot of students that like basketball come and watch me and my team play together as if it was a real basketball game, Joey-bro."

Bella is the last one to finish their story, "A student suggested me to join the student council when I was the classroom's president and how well I guided the class in the right direction of learning and cooperation. Once I entered the council for the first time, I was shy, but I when showed the members how perfect my guidance and organization is, they voted me in and we became marvelous friends. Why, I even joined the cheerleader team because it is my favorite hobby. And I even made wonderful friends on the team."

Emma finishes their story, "So you see Joseph, the moment we became famous and made friends in the school, our next job is to make any student who feels uncomfortable, cheer them up, and ask if they want to be our friend."

"Except for Derek and any other bullies." Bella corrected.

"Right Bella Ma'am." Liam commented.

Joseph was amazed by their story. "Wow, it's no wonder that you three know each other, and you are so kind and honest." he said.

Emma starts to talk, "The moment you entered on your first day at Polytechnic, you looked depressed like you had a hard time to fit in with the school society. So I thought we talk to each other so we get know each other and become good friends."

"Well thank you Emma… for being my first friend when moved here in Long Beach. It just I was sad that I missed my original home and all my friends."

"Did you have a lot of friends, Joey-bro?" Liam asked.

"Yes I did, but I wasn't so outgoing like you guys. I was more of the shy person. It was hard for me to make friends, but I got friends when one of them sat next to me during lunch, and we talked our likes and dislikes. Then it was a chain reaction when that same friend introduces his other friends, and we got to know each other and play together."

"So the way I see it, you're just a lucky and kind guy." Emma stated.

"…You could say that."

Bella takes her last bite from her parfait and swallows it. "Curious, why did you move here anyway?" she asked.

Joseph heard and blinked. "Um… that's personal information."

"Oh dear! Sorry about that."

"But thank you guys again for being my first friends here in Long Beach."

"We're happy to be your friends, Dude." Liam said gleefully with a wink.

As soon as everyone is done with their snacks, Emma looks at her watch as it says five. "Ooo! It's five o'clock, time for us to get home."

"My, that late already." Bella said in surprise. "Well might as well for all of us to get home before our parents get so worried about us."

"Yeah Dudes," Liam said, "and I need a good shower after playing basketball during practice."

The gang left their empty drinks on the table and grabbed their bags to head home for the day. Bella's limousine driver asks them if they needed a ride. Emma and Liam were pleased, but Joseph declines the offer.

"You sure you don't want a lift to your home, Sweetie?" Bella questioned to Joseph.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Joseph replied. "Besides I got to pick up some groceries before I head home. I'll just take the bus, and I do have a map."

"Okay Joseph," Emma said, "take care yourself, and we'll see you on Monday."

"Right kiddo," Liam followed, "tomorrow is the weekend. Stay cool Joey." He gave a wink and an I-love-you hand figure to Joseph.

"Thanks you guys," Joseph responded, "have a good day." Emma and Liam got inside Bella's limousine as they waved good-bye and drove off onto the road. Joseph waved good-bye.

Once the limousine is gone, Joseph's backpack started moving. It unzips as Kero popped out. Joseph noticed and sees Kero. "I must say Joe again, you sure are a lucky guy to have good friends like them."

"I guess you're right." Joseph replied. Joseph and Kero smiled at each other, when all of sudden…

"(_Gasp!_) Kero twitched like a dart hit him in the back. He looks around the area in search for something. "I feel it…"

Joseph became confused, "What? What is it?"

"It's here… a Sakura Card."


	5. An Ill WINDY

**4. An Ill WINDY**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Starting in this chapter, things are about to get interesting. First of all starting from this chapter and so forth, you'll notice that a word in the chapters' title name is all capital letters. It states which Sakura (or Clow) card will be featured in each chapter. And the "interesting" part…, you'll find out when Joseph and Kero encounters Windy. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>That sunset afternoon, Joseph and Kero explore the city as they searched high and low to find the Sakura Card Kero sensed. They arrived in front of a hair salon and looked around the area only to see the other buildings on the other side of the streets, pedestrians, and cars driving by.<p>

"Kero, are you sure it's around here?" Joseph asked while looking around the vicinity.

"I'm positive Joe," Kero replied, "it's close, I can feel it."

The two kept looking around, but still nothing out of the ordinary. Joseph looks at his watch, which says 5:26 p.m. "Kero, it's almost five-thirty." Joseph stated while he panics a little. "I don't want to be late to get back home and make Mom worry."

"I understand about your mother worrying about you." Kero responded, "But we need to save those cards for the sake of the world. If we don't, then Dr. Waru will take over this world. We just have to—"

_**Boom!**_ Joseph and Kero suddenly flinched when they heard the loud sound. They looked and see a bunch of twigs, trash clothes, and dirt swirling in the air. Kero scrunches his eyes. "Come on Joe, that must be one of the Sakura Cards." Kero then flew toward the direction of the source where the trash is flying in the air.

"Kero, wait up!" Joseph shouted as he followed him.

A few minutes passed as Kero and Joseph arrived at a little playground park. It contained a slide, seesaw, swings, and a kids' fort. They looked around seeing a lot of trash and branches everywhere on the ground and on the playground objects. Joseph kept looking around, until… "Hey! What's that?" Joseph said and pointed. Kero looked up and sees what Joseph saw. There in front Joseph and Kero is a fairy-like woman with blonde hair that is dressed high with two long strands and has thick wings. She also has green wing-like shapes on her forehead.

Kero gasped, "Oh man, it's the Windy card."

"The Windy card?" Joseph responded with little curiosity.

"Yeah, that's one of the Sakura cards in its live form."

Just then Windy spots Joseph and Kero as the two flinch a little in fright. Windy then sends a gust to them. The two braced and covered themselves from Windy's gust attack.

"Joe, you've got to save that card." Kero commanded.

"What can I do?" Joseph replied. "I'm only a high school student. Can't you use your powers to stop it?"

"I can't! Only my last master, Sakura, has the ability to seal the cards, and she has the star staff. But now she's not alive anymore, the only person I can rely on is you for now." Then Windy's attack came to a halt as the gust disappeared. Joseph and Kero uncovered themselves as they see Windy staring at them. Kero turns to Joseph, "Joe, I know there's not much you can do, but you're the only one who knows I'm a magical being, and I need someone's who is trust worthy to me to help me save the cards. Joseph please; I'm begging you."

Joseph stares at Kero for a moment, then he turns to Windy with a silent moment. He kept staring at her, and he took a gulp. He then breathes, "Okay Kero, I'll try." Kero smiled. Joseph didn't want to be aggressive on Windy since he is afraid that Windy will send another gust attack, so he slowly walks towards Windy. As he is halfway close to Windy, she scrunches her eyes to Joseph. He twitched in fright a little. He took another breath and exhales. He then speaks to Windy, "Hey… Windy… It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to talk to you." Windy kept staring at Joseph as he stops in front of her within a few feet. Joseph is little scared, but continues to talk. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I want to save you." Windy's scrunched eyes started to get loose as she feels a little calm. "It's alright Windy. I'm really a good guy. I just want to talk to you." Windy then turned calm as her face became curious. "Yeah, it's okay Windy. I'm a good person. Are you alright?" Windy kept staring at Joseph calmly. "Are you okay? Can you speak to me?" Windy just stared. Joseph paused a moment, but he speaks up again. "Windy, can you talk? Are you _okay_?" Windy kept starring, until…

"…Yes, I'm fine…" said Windy in womanly voice.

Joseph only blinked, but Kero who is right behind Joseph jolt in surprise. "So you can talk." Joseph said.

"I can?" Windy said in little surprise. She then touches her throat wondering if she can talk. She then tries to speak again, but she feels she couldn't do it again. But she still tries…, "I… can… talk?" Windy blinked in surprise, and so did Kero. "I can talk…? …I _can _talk." She then looks at Joseph. "But how can I talk?"

"_How's that possible?!_" Kero said quietly to himself.

"Wait, you couldn't talk before?" Joseph wondered.

"Well…, no," Windy replied, "I couldn't talk before, not even when I was born. How come I can talk now?"

"I don't know either, but we are here to save you Windy."

"We?" Joseph nodded as he shows Kero who is right next to him. Kero and Windy's eyes met. "Kero, is that you?"

Kero smiles, "It's been a long time since we met again Windy."

Windy smiles, "It's good to see you again Kero. But if you're here with this boy, then does this mean…"

"Yep, this here is Joseph, and he's helping me to save you cards from harm."

"What harm?"

_**BOOM!**_ Suddenly, a shot was triggered. Joseph, Kero, and Windy turned toward the sound, and a huge capturing net heads straight for Windy. It is close, but Windy barely dodged it. They all looked to see who sent the net to Windy, and in their view is Moorke and his little minions. Kero gasped.

"Dang it!" Gears shouted, "I almost had her."

Moorke gritted his teeth, "Don't let it escape!" Then the evil goons charged.

"Oh no!" Kero shouted, "It's Dr. Waru's trusting henchman, Moorke!"

"I am assuming that's bad." Joseph guessed.

"No doubt Joe, they are going to capture Windy."

Gears aims his net gun to Windy and pulls the trigger. A capturing net was fired as it heads to Windy. "Windy! Look out!" Joseph shouted and warns Windy. She looked and sees the net coming to her. She swiftly dodged the net. Gears gritted his teeth in anger that he missed Windy. Joseph looks at the goons coming closer to Windy. Joseph reacts fast and gives a command to Windy. "Windy! Go! Get out of here!" Windy heard Joseph. "Get away before they capture you!" Windy makes a concern look at Joseph. "Don't worry Windy. We will save you, and we'll meet again. Count on that." Windy pauses for one second, then she turns towards the goons who are coming after her. She looks back at Joseph and nods in complete understanding. Windy then floats and flies away to safety.

Gears fires another shot at Windy before she can escape, but Windy's powers blew his third shot of the capture net away. And soon, Windy got away. "Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT!" Gears shouted and stomps his feet.

"Dang! She got away!" Bolt stated.

"Duh…, she did?" Nutt questioned.

"Of course she did, you dunce!" Gears said angrily at Nutt.

"At ease men!" Moorke shouted and commanded. The three little minions heard and responded with a salute. "We'll catch her again tomorrow, and next time…, we will succeed." Moorke then turns to Joseph and Kero. He glares at them, making the two to fright a little. "You guys better not get in our way again." He then turns to his minions, "Move out!" and with that, Moorke and his minions walked away.

Joseph sighed in relief, "Man that guy looked scary."

"Well one thing for sure is Windy is safe for now." Kero followed.

Joseph looks at his watch that says 5:58 p.m. He flinched in shock a little. "Oh man, it's about six o'clock. I better get the groceries and hurry back home before Mom starts to worry."

"Okay Joe, will call it a day and find Windy again tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Later that early evening, Joseph's mother Kenda arrives at her house as she exits out of her car. She grabs her large purse from the car and locks it up as she walks to the front door of the house. As she takes the keys out, a thought came to her. "I hope Joseph sweetie is alright. He didn't text or tell me that he got home okay." she said to herself. She unlocks the door and enters inside the house. Once she got to the living room, she takes off her work suit and hangs it on a coat hanger. She then went into her bedroom as she changes into her regular clothes and puts on an apron. When she got out of her room, she heads to a telephone that's hanging on a wall in the kitchen. "I better call Joseph to make sure he's okay." Just as she picks up the phone and dials…<p>

"MOM!" Kenda heard the shout and turns to it. In her view she sees Joseph with a bag of groceries in his left arm. "Sorry I'm late Mom, and I forgot to call you." said Joseph as he was breathing hard when he rushed home. Kenda felt relieved that his son is safe. Joseph continues to talk, "Sorry again Mom. Some things came up, and I forgot to call you that I'm alright." Joseph puts the grocery bag on kitchen table.

Kenda walks up to Joseph and hugs him tightly. "Oh sweetie dear, all it matters is that you're okay."

"Mom, I'm fourteen years old. I can handle most things by myself."

"Well still, I care for you so much." Kenda let's go of Joseph and smiles at him. "Thank you for getting for the groceries for me."

"You're welcome." Joseph smiles at his wonderful mother. "I'll go wash up."

"Alright sweetie." And those were the last words of Kenda before Joseph went upstairs and heads to his room.

When Joseph arrives at his room, he gently places his backpack on his bed and calls out, "Okay Kero, we're clear." The large portion of the backpack unzipped as Kero popped out and floated in midair.

"Ah! Feels good to stretch." Kero said as he stretches his arms and wings. Kero then gently landed on Joseph's bed. As Kero relaxed, Joseph speaks to him.

"Kero, I'm going down for dinner." Joseph said, "Is there anything you want me to bring up?"

"Yeah, whatever you're mother has cooked up, please bring some of her delicious food for me. Oh, some sweets too, pretty please."

"Okay, Kero. Make yourself comfortable, and when I'm done with dinner, I'll bring your dinner."

"Thanks Joe." Joseph grins as he exited his bedroom. But when he is gone, Kero makes a stern look as he makes a thought. "_Today was something. We managed to find the Windy card. I'm glad she's safe from Dr. Waru and his evil goons. But one thing got me curious… When my original master Clow Reed created Windy, she never had the ability to talk. And even when Sakura transformed her into a Sakura Card, she still couldn't talk. Only a few of the cards have the ability to talk. So then…, why now? How did she manage to talk to Joe?_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the Black Hole ship, Moorke and his minions arrived at the deck where they encountered Dr. Waru as the henchmen saluted. "So you managed to find the Windy card like I instructed you…," Dr. Waru said as he glares at his henchmen, "and yet you let it get away."<p>

"Sorry Sir," Moorke replied, "We were so close, but a boy and his flying pet interrupted us and made Windy get away."

"Duh… yeah!" Nutt followed, "And it's… uh… all because of Gears' fault for not catching it."

"Hey! Mention that again and I'll wring your neck Dopey!" Gears shouted in anger.

"At ease you two!" Moorke commanded angrily at the two minions. "Not in front of our master!" Gears and Nutt noticed and went back to their saluted position.

"Well, at least you found Windy," Dr. Waru said calmly, "But make sure you capture her before it's too late."

Moorke became curious, "Why sir?"

"First of all, who are these two interferers you're reporting about?"

"Uh…, we don't know the name," Bolt replies, "But it was a boy, and some kind of lion with wings on its back."

"Did you say 'a lion with wings on its back'?"

"Uh, uh, uh…, yes Doctor…, Sir."

Dr. Waru only knew one thing in mind that matches Bolt's description about this lion with wings: Kero, Sakura's fairy partner and guardian. He scrunches his eyes a little. He then looks at his minions, "First thing tomorrow morning, I want you cohorts to search and capture Windy pronto, before she falls into the good hands."

"Why is that sir?" Moorke asked.

"Because you brawny bozo, once a Sakura card's heart becomes pure good and friendly, it can no longer be used for evil and I won't have control over their magic. Now men, DIMISS!" Moorke and minions saluted, and they left the scene. Dr. Waru then turns to his opening area of the deck room as he glares. "That Sakura pull a trump card on me when she performed that sacrifice spell. But fear not, my men will capture the cards before that Kero and his little helper will get to them first."

* * *

><p>Later that night at Joseph's house, his mother cleaned up dinner while Joseph secretly carried a bag of food and sweets for Kero as he walks up stairs to his room. Kenda spots Joseph at the stairs. "Hey sweetie, what's in that bag?" she asked.<p>

Joseph flinched a little, but regains his composure and calmly replies, "Oh, just some cookies, that's all."

"Okay Joey dear, don't eat too much. And don't stay up too late, even though it's the weekend."

"Don't worry Mom. I won't." Joseph continues to walk to his room.

In Joseph's room, Kero waited patiently as he thinks about the cards that are scattered throughout the city. But his thought was interrupted when the door opened. Kero turned and sees Joseph coming inside the room.

"Hey Kero," Joseph calls to him, "I hope I didn't make you starve too long."

"Not at all." Kero replied, "I was only thinking about the cards."

"I brought your dinner and dessert." Joseph opens the bag, and in it contains a slice of watermelon, an apple, three pieces of barbeque ribs, and a few cookies.

Kero smiled seeing this delectable food. "Alright! Thanks Joe." And in a flash, Kero gobbles up a rib and the watermelon piece.

As Kero eats his dinner, Joseph got a curious thought. "So Kero, That Windy card is one of the cards you mentioned to me last night?"

Kero swallows his food before he could speak, "Indeed, and there are more where that came from."

"That's right. You said there are more cards out there, but how many more?"

"There's a total 52 cards that are scattered in this city." Kero takes a bite of his apple. "Including one powerful Hope card."

"52!?" Joseph became shocked. "It's impossible; how can we rescue all those cards if they run amuck in their live form."

"Actually Joseph, it's really easy." Joseph makes a confused look. "I just remembered something important about Sakura's sacrifice spell." Joseph listened. "The spell that Sakura used to give up her life has released all the cards and turned them into their live form. When that occurred, it represented to the cards that they live on their own without a master to follow. Basically Joseph, the Sakura cards are now living by themselves. However, there is a catch. When the cards are their own, they are in their neutral mode meaning they can't figure out if they want to use their powers for good or evil. When Clow Reed created the cards, they went out of control, and so he sealed every card to make sure they wouldn't cause chaos. But now the cards are free again and by Sakura's final spell, it's only a matter of time before Dr. Waru gets a hold of them."

"Why is that Kero?"

"If Dr. Waru gets a hold of the cards and convinces them to use their powers for conquest, then there is no possible way to bring the cards on our side. But, if we can get to them first and convince them that they can use their powers for good, then the cards can live peacefully in this world, and Dr. Waru won't stand a chance of capturing the cards."

"How come Kero?"

Kero smirked in a cheeky way, "You going to love this Joe. Because once a Sakura card has finally decided to become good with you, me, and maybe the human world, then its heart of goodness will remain pure forever."

Joseph blinked in realization, "So in other words…"

"Right Joseph…, once the card becomes a good guy, it will always be a good guy forever. Dr. Waru won't have any possibilities to change the cards back to its evil side. But if it's the opposite effect, Dr. Waru's side, then card will be evil forever. We can't let that happen."

Joseph makes a firm look and crosses his arms. "So it sounds like it's not too much of challenge. We just have to get to the cards first before Dr. Waru and his minions do."

Kero takes a cookie, but he makes another talk to Joseph, "Right Joseph. I'm sorry you got involved in this, but you're the only I can rely on to get the cards back."

"It's alright Kero. If it means to save the world of Dr. Waru's conquest, then I'll do everything I can to get the cards back to its good side before it's too late." Kero smiles. "Let's hope we encounter Windy again."

Kero nodded in agreement, but he makes a question, "Say Joseph, I noticed Windy never talks when she is born nor she is turned into a Sakura Card. How come she was able to talk to you all of a sudden?"

Joseph pondered, but…, "I don't know." Kero was confused, and he eats his cookie. Joseph ponders more about the events happening so far, and he looks out his window and sees the night sky.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Joseph and Kero were out on the streets searching high and low of finding Windy or any other Sakura Cards that are out and about. Joseph kept walking on the sidewalk streets while Kero is on top of Joseph's head. The two kept wandering their heads while searching the Sakura Cards, until they came across a huge children's park. When all of sudden, "Mister! Look out!" Joseph and Kero looked up when they heard a girl warning them, and there they see is a kite falling and heading straight towards Joseph. He quickly reacted and moved out of the way, and the kite crashed landed on the ground with no damages. Joseph then looked up and sees the girl,who is about six years-old with brown hair coming towards him. When she arrived, she apologizes to Joseph. Kero quietly became immobilized as he is acting like a doll. "I'm sorry sir," the girl said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."<p>

"No harm done." Joseph replies, "But what happened?"

"I was trying to fly my kite up into the air, but it's hard to get my kite to start flying."

"Do you play in this park?"

"Yes, look." The girl pointed in the direction of the park, and Joseph looked. There Joseph sees a huge jungle gym containing a small house, two slides, a bridge, and a swing set attached. There are also four swinging horses and a dome climber next to the jungle gym. And on the opening grass field are kids trying to fly their kites in the air.

Joseph kept looking at the playground, then he turns to the dome climber where there are about five kids climbing on it. Two kids were on top of the dome while the other three kids are climbing. One boy who is climbing stands on a pole while holding onto the dome's pole with one hand. The boy waved in excitement, when all of sudden the boy hand's slipped off from the bar, lost his balance, and hit the ground. He is hurt, and he cried really loud. The mother of the boy came and comforts her injured son with great care.

"Well, there goes another one." The girl stated.

"Another one?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, you see this park is really great, but the problem is that many kids here climb on that dome, and a lot of those kids get slipped off by it and fall down. If only there was some way to protect themselves from falling. Also many kids like me like to fly kites here because of the big open space, but it's hard for us to get our kites in the sky." Joseph makes a concern look on the kid. "Again, I'm sorry that my kite almost hit you. Take care yourself." The little girl runs back with her kite into the park again as Joseph waves goodbye to the girl.

Kero starts to move again. "That some park they got here." Kero said, "It's a nice place for the kids to play."

"It sure is." Joseph replied with a grin.

"But right now we need to focus on finding those Sakura Cards before they fall into the wrong hands."

Joseph nodded in agreement and looks around the vicinity. He then looked up and spots something. "Hey Kero, look!" Joseph pointed towards up to the sky.

Kero looked up and gasped. There the two see in the sky is Windy flying in the air. "It's Windy!" Kero shouted, "Quick Joe, after her!" Joseph nodded as the two chase Windy.

* * *

><p>Windy flies straight in midair, and then she descends down to the ground. She landed in a park where there is an opening field and a small pond. She looked around the area wondering where she is and figuring out what to do. She looked around some more until she spotted a sign that says "Welcome to El Dorado East Regional Park."<p>

When she sees the sign, she tries to speak. "E-E-E…" she tries to clear her throat and breath. "El Dorado… Park…" Windy blinked in surprise and touches her throat when she can speak. "I can really talk. But how?" Windy makes a concern look, "But what I'm worried is that I have no master to follow. I'm on my own. What do I do now? Where do I go?" She becomes troubled… _**BOOM!**_ Windy heard the shot and turns towards it. Coming to her is a net, and it caught Windy by surprise. Windy was then wrapped around and all tied up by the net.

"Haha! We got her!" Gears shouted as he appeared out from the bushes. He has a net gun that has already been fired and smoke coming out of the bullet hole.

Then out came Nutt and Bolt with their vacuum backpacks as they stand next to Gears. Then appearing out behind from a tree is Moorke who he smiles evilly at the captured Windy Card. "Success!" Moorke shouted in victory. "Windy is ours!" Windy tries to break free of the net, but it is too strong.

Joseph kept running to follow Windy as they pass the border of El Dorado East Regional Park. Kero guides the way telling which direction Joseph needs to go to find Windy. After a long run Joseph comes to a halt as he places his hand on a tree and catches his breath. "(_Pant_)… (_Pant_)… (_Pant_)… Kero, are we there… yet?" Joseph said while catching his breath.

"We're here alright, and look!" Kero replied and pointed outward. Joseph looked up and gasped when he and Kero see Windy all tied up and captured by Moorke and his minions. Joseph needs to act fast and find a way to get Windy free before Moorke and his minions take Windy to their headquarters. "Joe, we have to do something, or Windy will become one of them."

"I know, but what?" Joseph responds. He then looks around the park until he spotted a small area of Bulrushes not far from Moorke and his gang. "I got an idea Kero. Follow me." Joseph led the way and Kero follows him.

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Excellent work minions." Moorke said in an evil and happy manner. "Now let's take Windy back with us, and Dr. Waru will be very pleased to us."

"Yes sir Moorke!" Gears saluted and responded.

"Right away… duh… sir." Nutt followed and saluted.

Bolt was about to respond back to Moorke, but he heard something. He turned around and sees the Bulrushes moving back and forth. He stared at the marsh plants with his eyes crossed, and he is confused. He pulls Gears' sleeve to grab his attention. "Hey uh… Gears…," Bolt said, "There's… uh…. something in those water plants."

"Not now you dope." Gears replied in a stern mood, "Can't you see we need to get Windy back to the Black Hole ship."

"But uh… Gears, there's something—" Suddenly, a ball of mud popped out from the Bulrushes and flies towards Bolt. It then splashes all over on Bolt's eyes. "AAAHHH! My eyes! I can't see!"

Gears and Nutt noticed Bolt's state as he panics and tries to wipe the mud off his face. "Duh…, Bolt what's wrong?" said Nutt as he holds the suction hose of his vacuum pack. Just then, another ball of mud came flying out of the Bulrushes and hits Nutt's eyes. "Pfft! Hey! I can't see." He tries to wipe off the mud, but he then accidently switches on the vacuum pack as the machine starts to suck up. Nutt waves his suction hose around trying to get the mud off, while in the process he swipes the hose all over the place causing Gears to avoid the suction.

"HEY! Watch where you're aiming you idiot!" Gears yelled as he jumps and avoids all over the place.

"What are you three clowns think you're doing!?" Moorke said in anger as he watches the three minions panicking.

Just behind the Bulrushes are Joseph and Kero hiding as Joseph makes his mud ball by using the mud inside the pond. "We got them on the run." Kero said with a grin. "Now get that last squirt." Joseph nodded, and he pulls back his arm while he holds the mud ball. He then quickly throws the mud ball as it aims to Gears.

The mud ball flies to Gears, and it hit him on the face. "PHFFPT! I got mud in my eyes!" Gears shouted. Little did he know that he still carried his net gun in his hand as he tries to rub the mud off his face. Gears then accidentally pulls the trigger on the gun, and a net shot out and heads toward Moorke.

Moorke flinched in surprise when the net is coming towards him. He tries to avoid it…, but the net grabbed him and tied him up. "Hey! I'm stuck!" Moorke shouted, "You idiots, get me out!"

As the Moorke and the minions were in a muddy situation, Joseph and Kero make their move. "Okay! Now's our chance!" Kero ordered. Joseph nodded, and he and Kero got out of the Bulrushes and rescues Windy. Joseph grabs the tied up Windy and takes her to a safe place. Joseph and Kero were at a safe distance from Moorke and his minions as Joseph and Kero free Windy from the net. Once the net became loose, the net was removed and Windy was free as a bird.

"Windy, are you alright?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Windy replied calmly.

"It's a good thing we made it in time," Kero said in relief, "otherwise, I don't know what would've happen to you."

"Kero, it's good to see you again."

"I'm really glad that you're safe." Joseph said while wiping the sweat off his head, "That's what really counts."

Windy becomes a little confused, "Why are you so glad for my safety?"

"Why…? Because I care for you, and I want to protect you from those evil people who try to use you for evil purposes."

"You… care for me?"

Joseph smiles, "Of course, that's what good people do. They help others to those who are in need. And that's what friends do."

"…F-F-F… Friends?" Windy makes a surprise look on her face. "Y-You mean… we're friends?"

"Yes Windy," Joseph touches Windy's shoulder, "even though we just met, Kero has asked me to take care of you no matter what dangers you and the other Sakura Cards get into. Friends are there to help each other out, and support all the way to the end."

Windy didn't say a word, but she puts her hands on her chest as if something touched her heart. "What's this feeling? It doesn't hurt, but… it feels so warm." Windy takes a moment to feel this feeling. After that, she smiles to Joseph, "I don't know why…, but all of a sudden, I feel so happy and warm. It's like something made me relaxed and see the bright light on the other side of a dark cave." Windy then grabs Joseph's hands, "Thank you Joseph…, for sharing your kind and warm feelings to me. I never felt this happy since I lost my master." Joseph smiles back.

Kero then makes a thought, "If Windy is having this warm feeling, then that means—"

"Hey! You little squirt!" Moorke shouted. Joseph, Kero, and Windy turned toward the shouted voice and sees Moorke and his minions staring angrily. "You are going to pay for what you did to us!"

"Yeah! Uh… we'll show you!" Bolt shouted.

"You're going to be sorry you ever mess with us!" Gears said furiously.

"Duh… yeah! What they said." Nutt followed.

"Minions, grab Windy, and get rid of that boy and his flying friend!" Moorke shouted and commanded.

The minions nodded as Gears got his net gun ready and aims at Windy. Joseph flinched in surprise of the minions' next attack, but Windy makes a stern look at them. She crosses her arms, and then swipes forward creating a huge gust to blow Moorke and the minions away. The goons were impacted by the wind, and they sent flying and pushed into the pond. _**SPLASH!**_ The goons popped their heads out of the water, and they see Windy staring aggressively at them. "I won't ever allow you to hurt my good friend Joseph again." She said in a stern mood. "You evil people better run before and blow you away for good."

"Why you ungrateful…!" Gears said in anger as he wipes the water off of his face.

"Wait!" Moorke interrupted as he looks at his radar detector. "Something's wrong." The minions heard Moorke and turn to him wondering what's wrong. The device Moorke holds to track Windy acted strange when the monitor depicting Windy starts to flick on and off. It gave a warning and beeping sound, and then all of a sudden, the Windy depicting in the device starts to disappear. "What!? No it can't be!"

"What? What's… uh… wrong?" Bolt wondered.

"My radar detector is not picking up Windy anymore."

The minions blinked in fright. "But that means…" Gears said in shock.

Kero makes a cheeky look, "Ha! You're too late you boneheads. Joseph has convinced Windy to be on the good side. Which means, Windy will always be good… forever!"

The goons made frightened looks. "Duh… Sir? What do we do?" Nutt panicked.

Moorke gritted his teeth in anger. "Grrrrr….! Retreat for now!" Moorke ordered. He and his minions got out of the pond and made a quick exit as they left the park and head back to their ship.

With Moorke and his minions gone, everyone felt relaxed and relieved. Joseph wipes the sweat off his head again, and Kero flies up in excitement. "Alright! We have Windy on our side!" Kero said in victory. Joseph gave a thumb-up.

Windy then floats towards Joseph and Kero as she smiles to them. "I don't know what to say," Windy said, "except thank you so much for saving my life, and giving me this warm feeling by your bless and kind heart."

"Hey, you're welcome Windy." Joseph replied with a grin. "We're very glad to help you."

Kero smiles, "Now that Windy is on our side, there won't be any trouble for the humanity and Dr. Waru deals with one less card for his conquest."

"Right Kero, you said that once a card has decided to become good when we convinced her, then she remains good and pure forever and can't revert back to being evil or chaotic." Kero nodded in agreement.

"Well thanks again for making me understand the truth about being good friends." Windy said calmly with a grin. "But now, what am I suppose to do?"

Joseph raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see Joseph," Kero informs him, "originally, all of the cards have one specific rule they follow, and that is having a master and obeying his or her command. All of the Sakura Cards will use their powers to grant their master's desires. But now without a master, they're on their own not knowing what to do. That's why you and I need to find those cards before they go out of control again."

"I see." Joseph responds as he places his right thumb and finger on his chin, "Well Windy, I don't know what to do for you. Why don't you come with us? Maybe we can help you."

"You mean it?" Windy asked. Joseph grins and nods. "Thank you so much." Joseph sticks his hand out to Windy. She sees his hand, and she grabs Joseph's hand. Kero smiles at this friendly scene.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Joseph, Kero, and Windy are on the sidewalk streets again, and they are coming up to the same children's park Joseph and Kero encountered earlier today. Joseph noticed and looks at the children playing in the park. "Hey look," Joseph calls out to Kero and Windy, "It's the same park we just passed by today."<p>

"Yeah," Kero replies, "and all the kids are having fun." The three watched the kids play.

There are two boys at the dome climber. One is top of the dome while the other one is climbing to meet the other boy. "C'mon Max, I'm waiting for ya!" the first boy called out to him as he is on top of the dome.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Max shouted and replied. He slowly climbs the dome making sure he doesn't lose his grip. But when he steps onto the next metal bar of the dome, he slipped and loses his balance. He tries to regain his balance, but he falls back and…, "AAAHHH!"

"Max, no!" the first boy shouted. Max is heading straight to the ground.

"He's going to crash!" Joseph shouted.

"Oh no!" Kero panicked.

Windy blinked in shock, but she had to act fast. She sticks her hand and arm out towards Max, and a gust of wind came out of her arm. Max kept falling…, until something caused him to stop. He looked around, and in surprise he was floating in midair. A whirlwind, the same size as Max, twirled below him to break his fall. The whirlwind starts to disappear making Max land safely on the ground. Max felt relieved, and his mother of the two boys came to him making sure he's okay. Windy slowly drops her arm as the gust from her disappears.

"(_Whew_)… Nice work Windy." Joseph complemented to her.

"Thanks Joseph." Windy replied with a grin.

"Yeah you saved that kid in the time nick of time." Kero stated.

"Hey!" a girl shouted as it got Joseph, Kero, and Windy's attention. And in coming to them is the same brown hair girl with her kite, along with two of her friends. Kero quickly hid behind Joseph's head and into his hood. The girl and her friends stopped in front of Joseph and Windy. "Hey there, it's nice to see you again." the girl said with the kite.

"It's nice to see you too." Joseph responded. "How's it going with that kite of yours?"

"I almost got it up, but it's still a long way."

"Well that's a shame."

Then one of the brown hair girl's friends noticed Windy. "Hey, who's this bird lady?" she said.

"Oh her, this is Windy, and she is my friend. She can really fly and has amazing wind powers."

The girl with the kite smiled, "Wow, she's beautiful."

Windy blushes a little. "Oh, thank you very much." Windy said with a kind smile.

"Oh wow, she can talk too."

"Little girl, I can help get your kite in the air."

"Really? You can?" Windy nodded, and she uses her windy powers to carry the kite the girl held and flies into the air. She stops her powers as soon the kite is high up into the air. The girl smiled to see her kite fly in the sky. "Oh wow! Thank you so much Windy."

"My pleasure." Windy smiles back at the girl.

Then the other kids in the park with their kites saw how Windy carried the girl's kite in the sky. The kids smiled, and they all approached Windy asking if she can carry their kites into the sky. Windy agreed and uses her powers to carry all of the kids' kites into the sky. The kids were very happy, and the two boys, with their mother, next to the dome are amazed as well. But the boy on the dome accidentally slipped, lost his balance, and starts to fall. The mother of the boy panicked, but Windy noticed and used her powers to create a whirlwind to catch the boy in the nick of time. The boy was saved, and the mother felt relieved. After the mother comforts the saved boy, she along with her two sons, Max and the first boy, went up to Windy and thanked her.

"Thank you so much for saving my sons." the mother thanked with joy.

"You're welcome, I was glad to help." Windy replied with a grin.

Soon all the kids and their parents started to gather around Windy, and they were all amazed and happy to see her good actions and appearance. Joseph and Kero watched from a short distance as they grin.

"Windy sure seems to be happy surrounded by those happy kids." Joseph stated.

"I know," Kero replies, "it's almost as if Windy has a good home to play with those kids."

Then Joseph blinked, "Home?" Joseph paused a moment and thinks about that word Kero said. "Hmm…"

"What's up Joe?"

Joseph thought really hard, until… "I've got it." An idea came to Joe.

* * *

><p>A half hour passed, and Windy couldn't be any happier. She now lives in the park with the kids and their parents as she uses her powers to protect the fallen kids, fly the kids' kites, and make the kids fly with her in the sky. The park officials were impressed by Windy's kind and good deed actions that they decided to officially make the park Windy's home. In fact Windy loved to watch the kids smile and play. Her heart became so warm and gold-hearted to everyone.<p>

Joseph and Kero smiled as they watched Windy in the sky flying with the joyful kids. Kero then turns to Joseph, "What a great idea Joe. I never expected that we can have a solution like this."

Joseph nodded, "Since I can't turn the cards back into their card form again, I thought why we just give them a good home once the cards become good, and their powers can be useful to help the public making the city a better place to live. People then will understand and cherish these cards for their good actions and treating them as if they are part of their Ohana."

Kero raises one of his eyebrows, "Ohana?"

Joseph nods, "It means 'family' in Hawaiian terms."

Kero was a little impressed, "Family… I like that word."

"Speaking of which, it's getting late, and we better head back home before Mom worries about me."

"Right Joe. We've done our duty today, but tomorrow there maybe another card out there waiting for us."

Joseph nods again, and he and Kero looked up at Windy and wave good-bye to her. Windy noticed the two below and she waves back at them. "See ya Windy!" Joseph called out. "Take care of yourself."

"Stay out of trouble!" Kero shouted, "We'll see you again." Joseph and Kero start to walk back to Joseph's home.

"Bye you guys!" Windy calls to them, "And thank you so much for everything."

As Joseph and Kero are heading home, Kero speaks to Joseph. "So, are you ready to take on the next Sakura Card that comes intact with us?"

"Well, it might be scary, but I'll try and do my best to save those cards and save the world." Joseph said.

Joseph and Kero smiled while walking back to Joseph's house. And so begins the great rescue mission for the Sakura Cards.


End file.
